


Spotlight!

by minhos_diamond



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (they're still super good friends), 3RACHA, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Felix, Breaking stereotypes, Catwalk, Crazy Director, Falling In Love, Feminization, Friendship, Hyunjin is a designer, JYP Model Agency, JYP models, M/M, Magazines, Model, Model Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Music, OT8, Past Relationship(s), Photo Shoots, Photographer Kim Seungmin, SKZ group dynamic by they're adorable, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Seungjin working in the same entertainment, Seungmin doesn't want to introduce Hyunjin bc he's embarrassed, Smut, Social Media, Stalking on Instagram, Studying, Top Seo Changbin, beautiful dresses and clothes, changlix, just kinda since Felix is Felix and he just wears whatever he wants lol, seungjin - Freeform, sunshine Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhos_diamond/pseuds/minhos_diamond
Summary: Changbin has never been interested in the world of modeling.However, since Seungmin has been working with some newcomer models he happens to be somehow enhanced by this new world. One model especially keeps his attention.As soon as he gets the chance to see him at a photo shoot, things escalate way too quickly ...
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 62
Kudos: 380





	1. extraordinary and special

There were plenty of extraordinary things in Changbin’s life.

(After all, he was friends with Jisung. That was extraordinary enough.)

He did not like to stress over minor issues. For instance when somebody would forget about appointments and be late (Jisung was clumsy enough to forget about that on regular terms). 

But it was unsettling if someone like Seungmin forgot that he was supposed to meet his friends at the park at 4:00 p.m. It did not seem like him at all to be late, and now it was nearly 5 o'clock already. 

"Where is Seungs?" Chan asked, having a worried look on his face. 

"I'm sure that he's busy because of his job," Jisung assumed. Then he picked some apple slices to stuff his cheeks with them. 

Changbin frowned. "But he would never be late …" 

Seungmin was a master of managing his time. Despite being a full time student he somehow could follow his passion for photographing. For a whole while he had been working for an agency named JYP. They produced various magazines, promoting clothes, perfumes, cremes and other beauty products. Seungmin had a good eye for great angles and also lighting, therefore, he loved to spend his little free time by working there. 

It was hard to catch him for some meetings to have fun. However, if they settled a time he was always punctual. Just not today. 

"I swear, he's going to kill himself with that much work,” Jisung groaned. 

"At least he does something for fun," Changbin argued. 

Frankly, it was still weird how Seungmin was linked to their little group 3Racha. Chan and Jisung went to university to study music, but Changbin had chosen science to make his father happy. For now he was satisfied with rapping as a hobby. 

Like this he had met Seungmin. First they had not been getting along at all, but after some time both had noticed that they actually liked bickering and spending their time together. Hence Changbin had introduced Seungmin to the rest of his friends. 

"Where's the fun if you can't even meet your friends?" Jisung pouted and crossed his arms. 

Speaking of the devil a slender frame appeared on the hill. Seungmin waved to signal that it was actually him (since the sun was blinding them from this side). A bag hung around his shoulder. It was probably for his camera. Furthermore, he was holding a folder in his hands. 

He approached his friends and sat in front of them on the picnic blanket. 

"Finally you're here." Jisung sighed and gave Seungmin a high five. 

"Yeah, it's been stressful," Seungmin explained. 

"Your job?" Chan asked. 

Seungmin nodded. "You know, there's that huge wave of new models. And we have a new director who’s … absolutely crazy. My workplace is pretty messy right now." His face seemed not very pleased. "I needed to print some photos of today's shoot, because there's one model who should appear on the cover of the next magazine. I still need to choose the best one." 

"Oh, show us!" Chan urged. 

There was indeed something fascinating about Seungmin's work. It seemed like he wanted to capture the beauty of a real life moment as vivid as possible to interpret it. He did not only photograph, but he also loved to add certain effects to create a new image. He lived for his passion. 

Changbin was not very interested in this whole model stuff. Nevertheless, he was genuinely impressed by the shots of the other and liked to look at them. 

To fulfill Chan's wish Seungmin opened the folder and spreaded three different prints on the blanket. 

Immediately Changbin's jaw dropped. Despite him not being fond of magazines and their models he was totally stunned by the face which was printed on the expensive photo papers.

The soft face was framed by a sharp jawline. In the middle was placed a cute snub nose, and it was sprinkled with star-like freckles, which reached his cheeks as well. The lips were shaped like a heart, the cupid bow having the smoothest curve ever. And they were plushy and looked absolutely kissable. 

But what sucked in Changbin's attention the most were those big, dark eyes. They had such a strong aura that he could feel how electricity crawled down his back. 

The first photo had a grey background and the model wore his hair up, just a few strands hanging down. His shirt was baggy but revealed his defined collarbones and his shoulders. 

The second had purple lighting. His head was supported on his forearms which were folded on a table. His hair had a more natural look. 

The third photo hit Changbin the hardest. It was a half body shot. The model was sitting on a chair, legs subtly spreaded to emphasize the skinny jeans around his slender legs. He supported himself on his palms behind his back, his head was tilted up slightly and there was a half smirk on the pretty face. 

Okay, pretty was understated, but Changbin's brain was not competent enough to find a better description.

"That's the new model?" Jisung said, "He looks young." 

"He's as old as me," Seungmin replied, "He’s been modeling for three months. We tried different concepts, but I'm not sure which one to send in. They all have their strengths and their weaknesses." 

"What's his name?" Changbin finally asked. He felt incredibly stupid because of feeling _so_ enhanced by the sheer beauty of this boy. He looked a little bit like a foreigner. Additionally, he had some type of special … vibe. It was weird, but Changbin had the feeling that it was the first time that he actually understood that modeling was a graceful art. It was not just about posing. That person looked effortlessly ethereal and expressive - it drove him _insane._

"Lee Felix. Or Lee Yongbok," Seungmin answered, "He's from Australia. Just like you, Chan." 

Chan's face lit up. "That's nice!" He took a closer look. "And he’s really beautiful." 

"Nah, I always think that those photos don't do justice to him," Seungmin admitted, "He's even prettier in real life. Sometimes I feel like he should be sculptured." He shrugged. "But yeah, the boss wants him on the cover so I have to take the best shots." 

"Those photos are great," Changbin complimented him. And they were indeed good (not only because of the face which he obviously liked). 

"Thanks." Seungmin collected them to put them back. "You seem to like him. Usually you're not into that kind of stuff." 

"Well … as Chan said: He’s beautiful." Ridiculously beautiful. How could someone have such a doll face? It was actually painful to think about the existence of such a lovely creature. Changbin's heart was still pounding like crazy against his chest. 

Seungmin grinned teasingly. "Don't tell me that you're crushing on him." 

Crushing on someone he did not even know? Impossible. That would be stupid. It was just an image he saw.

"I don't think that you can meet his standards tho," Seungmin mocked him. 

Changbin nudged him. "You're an ass. I mean … yeah, he's kinda pretty, but that's no reason to crush on him." 

Definitely not a valid reason at all.

“Speaking of crushes, when are you going to introduce your boyfriend?” Jisung interrupted them.

Seungmin’s cheeks turned a little pink. “Don’t mention him. You don’t want to meet him.”

“Why?” Jisung frowned. 

“He’s like … embarrassing. Really.” 

Changbin chuckled. “Well, sounds like he’s a nerd. Just like you. No wonder you two are together.”

“A nerd? Like with big glasses and a wack clothing style?” Jisung asked.

“Yeah, something like this.”

Chan sighed loudly. “Stop teasing him.” 

Fortunately Seungmin seemed not very affected by those comments. “You know what, beauty is in the eye of the beholder. So I don’t care at all.” He grinned broadly. 

* * *

Usually Changbin was busy enough to just ignore his random thoughts. There were his studies, the tracks he liked to produce and also human needs like eating and sleeping. 

Nevertheless, it was hard to live with a workaholic like Chan since he inhaled music like air. Therefore, he thought that it was always a great idea to stay up late at night to make some new beats. 

At least they had separate rooms, so it was possible to have at least a little bit of privacy. 

Changbin laid in bed, trying to find some sleep. But the thoughts of the meeting a couple of days ago stuck in his head. It was weird. He really was not very interested in those magazines which reported gossip about celebrities plus shoving you models into your face. However, Seungmin was convinced that JYP was different since there were all types of models, different body shapes, different faces, different concepts. Changbin had just flipped through the magazines before to show at least some kind of interest. But now he had to admit that Felix was indeed special. 

Lazily he grabbed his phone from the bedside table. Since he could not sleep anyways he scrolled through Instagram, watching videos of his favourite artists or random posts about food (not a good idea because he had not eaten much this evening). 

He paused and looked at the screen. Then he tapped the search bar and took a hasty breath. His thumbs were hovering over the keyboard. 

No way. It would be too easy to find him like that.

But there was nothing to lose. 

In the end he searched for “Lee Yongbok” because he was not sure how to tap the name Felix with Hangul. He scrolled through the accounts, but no profile looked like the person he was searching for. A tiny disappointed sound escaped from his mouth.

He put his phone upside down on his stomach and stared at the ceiling. Why was he so crazy about this person? 

Changbin was not too superficial. Of course he could appreciate good looking people. But this felt different. There was more than him just wanting to look at those beautiful pictures. He was curious. Moreover, he tried to find more connection points within the imagination in his head. 

Suddenly he had an idea. 

He returned to the search bar, but instead of looking for Felix he tapped the company’s name Seungmin worked for. Bingo. The agency was big, so it was no real problem to find it. 

He clicked on the profile and was welcomed by a wave of posts. The bio said

─────x─────╮

_We are one of Korea’s_

_leading_ _modelling_

_agencies._

[ _www.jype.com/_ ](http://www.jype.com/)

_Please watch out_

_for our gorgeous_

_newcomer models!_

─────x─────╯

Changbin scrolled down. It did not take him long to spot a picture of Felix. 

He was sitting at a table in front of a cafe. His smile was contagious, showing the row of his perfect teeth. He wore a big straw hat, some shorts and a white shirt, which was buttoned down to his chest. 

• • • • • • ~ ʚĭɞ ~ • • • • • •

_Look at Felix enjoying the rest of the summer! He shows that you don’t need to wear expensive clothes to be happy and beautiful. Just don’t ever forget your smile at home and the day’s already saved._

_Follow our happy sunshine on his personal IG: @pixie.lixie00_

• • • • • • ~ ʚĭɞ ~ • • • • • •

Immediately Changbin clicked on the name tag and was led to Felix’s profile. The picture was a selfie and it was unfair that he still looked like he was at a photoshoot, although one could see that the picture had been randomly taken. 

The description said: 

─────x─────╮

_\- IT-student who loves_

_to play videogames_

_\- dependent on cake_

_and coffee <3 _

─────x─────╯

Changbin did not know why, but he was completely devastated at the cute description. He was kind of surprised to see that Felix was a regular student, but well, Seungmin was the perfect example that it was possible to follow some other activities other than studying. Maybe Felix felt about modeling the same way as Changbin felt about his music. 

Felix had around ten thousand subscribers, which was quite impressive. Although he was a model, he was still a newcomer after all. But scrolling through his posts Changbin could see why people would like him.

Every post seemed natural. There were aesthetic pictures, but Felix was also not afraid to show how he would stuff his cheeks with cake. Or how sweaty he would be after a workout. There were shots taken from moments of his everyday life, like going out with his family or meeting his friends. Photos of the recipes he tried in his kitchen plus the results (and frankly, he was pretty good at baking). 

Changbin had to smile as he saw one of the recent posts. For him it was not unfamiliar: It was one of those prints Seungmin had shown to him. In the end Seungmin had decided to take the half body shot, which was a good choice. 

The captions were in Korean, but Felix had tapped the translation as well: 

• • • • • • ~ ʚĭɞ ~ • • • • • •

_My first cover on an exclusive magazine of @jypEnt !_

_I absolutely adore the content in this, so I hope you check it out! Please support the other artists as well and credit the photographers since we all worked hard on this!_

• • • • • • ~ ʚĭɞ ~ • • • • • •

How was it possible to be so enthusiastic and adorable? 

Changbin felt stupid for feeling so affected by captions, but he could not suppress a smile while he was looking at the picture.

He scrolled up and noticed that Felix had posted just a few minutes ago. Well, that was luck. He liked the post before eventually looking at it properly. It was from a shooting which could be told by the quality. 

Felix was sitting on a wooden floor, one leg up and pulled against his narrow chest. He was completely dressed in white. The shirt had puffed short sleeves which were decorated by pretty frills. White lace wrapped itself around his thighs since the shorts left enough space for that. He wore long, white socks. Next to his thigh there was a bouquet of pink roses.

Whoever designed the outfits was a God. There was no way that clothing could fit a person that well. 

Changbin paid attention to every little detail. His eyes were glued on the petite body which was leaning against the wall. Felix’s expression was hard to interpret. It was not exactly provocative nor innocent. 

Changbin felt goosebumps on his arms and in the next second he recognized the forming bulge in his pants. He gasped out of embarrassment. Still, his gaze was glued on Felix. Without fully realizing his hand sneaked its way down his torso until it disappeared under the waistband of his shorts. 

He looked at those small hands, the lean but athletic body, the elegant posture and how the light was reflected in those doll eyes. 

Changbin thought rarely about sexual intercourse, because he simply did not have the time for that. That was why it confused him how easily he got riled up by a simple picture. And he could not stop his filthy thoughts from blooming into fantasies. 

Those fantasies pictured how his hands would squeeze those soft thighs, how his mouth would trail along the long neck and how his knee would be pressed onto the crotch of the other. 

His hand was moving faster and he panted slightly as he imagined how it would be to kiss the other on this pretty mouth. Or how those lips would stretch around his dick. 

He bit his bottom lip and twitched heavily, just thinking about how to grab the tender waist to push inside eagerly. Those cute hands grabbing his hair, tugging on it. 

The thought of fucking the beauty in that white outfit turned his brain into cotton. Changbin would play with those laces, pulling them and pushing those sleeves of those smooth shoulders to bite them. 

He would practically rip those shorts away, but the soft socks were cute so he would leave them like this.

He had no idea how the voice of the other sounded, but it had to be beautiful to match his beautiful appearance. 

Although he knew that Felix was an adult, he could not deny that he still looked youthful and boyish. It was way too cute. 

He tried to muffle his moan in the pillow as he came, so he would not catch Chan’s attention. A few minutes later he was just laying there. Feeling a little bit guilty, because he had jerked off to a slinky photo. After all, Felix worked with Seungmin. Changbin had practically gotten off to a friend of his friend and-

He shook his head. This was way too confusing.

He grabbed some tissues and cleaned the mess, changing his shorts before returning to his bed. Since he had enough from the Internet for tonight, he closed Instagram and put his phone into the drawer.

Maybe some sleep would put some sanity back into his head.

* * *

“Seriously, you should’ve brought your boyfriend!” 

Seungmin groaned in annoyance and pushed Jisung back. “No! Hyunjin works on a new project. And if he’s inspired you cannot pull him away from his sketchbook. Just forget about him.”

“I just wonder how someone so cold and bitter like you can have a boyfriend,” Jisung grumbled. 

Chan ignored the dispute of his friends because he was busy with inspecting the different posters. “Which film do you want to watch?” 

“I don’t really care,” Changbin answered. Going with his friends to the cinema was just funny, because Seungmin was great at making fun of the actors while Jisung would try to throw popcorn into his mouth. It landed most likely onto the back rows. 

That was entertainment enough.

They paid for some no-name action movie and entered the building to buy some snacks. Once they were prepared for a 90 minutes movie action experience they searched for the right hall. After having settled down Chan and Jisung decided to go to the bathroom before the film would start.

Changbin hesitated, but in the end he leaned over to Seungmin. “Hey, so … have you decided which picture you would take?”

“What?”

“For the cover.”

Seungmin lifted his eyebrow and smiled. “Oh come on, you know what I’ve picked.”

“Why would I?”

Seungmin chuckled. “I saw that you follow Felix on Instagram.”

Crap. Well, that was embarrassing. 

“Do you like my choice?” Seungmin’s undertone was mocking.

Changbin just nodded slightly.

“And? Are you in love with him or what?” 

Now Changbin felt how his cheeks were heating up. “No! No … He's just … you know, very pretty.”

“Yeah, I’ve seen him in real life, after all.” 

The fact that Changbin was somehow envious was undeniable. He could not even process the imagination of seeing Felix like in 3D form, right in front of him. 

“Whatever. I bought some magazines. Your entertainment's really good. It’s kind of different.”

“Oh, suddenly interested?” Seungmin chuckled. “You’re so whipped.”

Maybe. But how could he not? 

The conversation was interrupted as soon as Chan and Jisung came back. 

Later on they talked about how bad the movie had been, but that was the most entertaining point. They decided to grab some food, therefore, they strolled through the alleys to find an imbiss or a shop. 

“But how well do you know him?” Changbin asked. He was a little bit worried that he would annoy Seungmin. 

Surprisingly, Seungmin was willing to answer all questions. Perhaps because it was about his work and he loved photography. So as long as they would talk about his job at JYP it would not be too bad. “I think we’re kind of friends now. We eat lunch together and like to hang out on our breaks. I mean, currently he’s basically my main model. It’s easier to split up to get more work done. So usually I’m responsible for his shoots, because I haven’t been in the business for long. The bigger models need more experienced photographers, but I try my best.” He grimaced. “However, I still have to follow the instructions of the director.”

“Why don’t you like him?” Chan asked.

Seungmin tapped his chin. “It’s not particularly about not liking him. He’s just crazy and has a weird understanding of art. But the last magazines under his instructions were more successful, so I can’t complain. He’s skilled and has a good eye for concepts, but he’s too … too much.” He was obviously lost for any accurate description. 

“It’s not like I’m uncomfortable there. I like my co-workers and most of the models are very humble and nice. The salary's good too.” He lifted his arms. “Who am I to be mad about some crazy director?” 

“This sounds like fun,” Jisung commented. 

“More or less,” Seungmin mumbled. 

The next week Changbin kept thinking about Felix. He thought that it would just be kind of a phase, but he caught himself on checking his Instagram, even following him on Twitter or checking on his stories. Felix’s was not an addict if it came to social media, but he made frequent updates. Not only because of his modeling. He had just some sense of aesthetic. Some pictures were random, but Changbin thought that it was cute how he could be happy about simple things in his everyday life. 

He bought more JYP magazines. Actually, not only to look at gorgeous pictures of Felix, but also because of the articles. They were not as stupid as others he had read. They dealt with interesting issues about empowerment movements, stereotypes and how to break them, different perceptions of beauty and why the society was shaped the way it was. The photos were unique too and he was able to discover totally different types of models. Some were skinny, some were “ordinary” (whatever that meant), others were a little bit chubby. But all the outfits and the sets were beautifully designed. Additionally, they liked to promote beauty products which were more sustainable to protect the earth. 

Changbin was still not very into the modeling world, but he had to admit that those magazines were actually interesting to read. At least he spent his money well. 

One day he was sitting in a cafe to take a break from his studies. He had been for six hours in the library to prepare for his exams and now his brain was basically fried. He thought a cup of coffee and maybe a piece of cake would calm down his mind. 

He was leafing through a magazine. It was actually the one with the cover of Felix which he had seen on the print. His eyes were stuck on an article next to a tall woman with darker skin. Her chin was lifted up and she had her hand placed on the hip. The text was about women and their insecurities about being taller than the average. 

The sun was warming his skin comfortably as it sank slowly. The afternoon was beautiful. A breeze of fresh air brushed his face and he closed his eyes shortly.

“Excuse me, sir, are you ready to order?” 

Changbin wanted to open his eyes to tell the other person that he was not old enough to be called sir, but he choked on his words as he saw right into those familiar big, dark eyes.


	2. jealousy and one night stands

Changbin thought that it was a dream.

These past days he had often imagined how Felix would look like in real life. His whole body, from head to toe and his face so near that he could maybe count those adorable freckles on his smooth skin. And he knew that it was possible to photoshop pictures, to use filters, but he did not care as soon as he looked at the other person, who was beyond gorgeous.

He suppressed a gasp since he could not get his mind around the absolute beauty of the waiter. The outfit consisted of a light brown shirt and a black apron, which was wrapped around the narrow waist. It was so simple, but somehow Felix made it look outstanding with his effortless elegance. Was it a constant mode? Maybe being a model was like hitting the genetic lottery, because he was shaped in pure aesthetics. It made him dizzy. 

Felix chuckled. “Oh, sorry, do you still need more time, sir? Or do you like to have a recommendation?” 

His voice sounded light, but maybe it was because he was speaking Korean. Changbin wondered how he would sound in English. But it was irrelevant, because he loved his voice already and he wished that the other would just keep talking. 

“Uhm, a recommendation would be nice.”

Felix grinned and Changbin was immediately sent to heaven. 

“So my favourite right now is the blueberry cheesecake! It doesn’t taste greasy, you can actually feel how creamy it is. And we always provide fresh fruits, so it has the perfect amount of sourness and sweetness. I think the right match would be a Cappuccino. You look like you need some caffeine.”

Changbin remembered the bio of his Instagram and how he had claimed that he was _dependent on cake and coffee._ The way he promoted the offer was so pure and sweet that he had to smile himself. 

Yeah, that was definitely the model Seungmin worked with. 

“That sounds great. But … you don’t have to call me sir. I’m not that old.” 

Felix nodded and noted down the order. He peeped over the writing pad to take a quick look at the magazine. It was open, so he did not see the cover. However, Changbin was sure that he recognized it. After all, the blue-white design made it obvious from which agency the magazine was. 

He felt how his face became warm. That was so embarrassing. He had not imagined meeting the other while ogling at some pictures of him. 

Felix did not comment on it and left the table to get his order. 

In the meantime Changbin tried to calm the fuck down. How? Felix was an IT student, a model _and_ a waiter? Did this boy even sleep? But he seemed quite relaxed. Actually, he appeared like a person who would smile through the stress to make the day of others’ better. The thought alone caused butterflies to flatter around in Changbin’s stomach. 

He hurried to pack the magazine away. Hopefully Felix would just forget about it.

Changbin spent the next minutes observing how Felix walked between the tables to get orders or to serve the customers. There was something satisfying about the way he moved his legs. Elegant like a cat and still somehow fierce. It was endearing how he was happy about the tips and how he smiled at the people around him. 

Although Changbin had not spoken that much to him, he could tell that this person was so down to earth and so aware of his jobs and responsibilities. Felix was a newcomer model and absolutely stunning, but what made him truly beautiful was how he carried himself through his everyday work. He worked hard like every other student should. 

Okay, Seungmin was right. Changbin was whipped. Way too whipped. 

He could see that the customers were happy to be served by Felix. He practically sprayed rays of sunshine. 

“Here’s your order, sir.” Felix placed the plate with the cake and the Cappuccino in front of Changbin.

“Thanks, but … I said that you don’t have to call me like that.”

“Well, then tell me your name,” Felix suggested, his eyes forming to crescents as he smiled at him (seriously, how was it possible to have such a stunning smile?).

The spit in Changbin’s mouth dried immediately. He was not able to respond because someone called Felix over.

“I need some help, Yongbok!” a woman shouted from the inside of the shop. 

“Ah, coming!” Felix gave Changbin an apologetic look before going inside. 

Changbin really wanted to stay in order to have one more opportunity to talk to the other, but he was scared as fuck. He could not even grasp the fact that this was indeed the guy he had been jerking off to. And he looked 1000 times better in real life, although his pictures were already gorgeous.

"What a pain," he murmured. 

The cheesecake tasted fantastic and the Cappuccino had the perfect temperature. The recommendation was as sweet as Felix. 

Another waiter came to let him pay his bill, but that was maybe better. Changbin felt like an idiot just talking to Felix. His whole life was shaking as if it tried to make fun of him. 

“The rest is for the waiter who’s brought me my order,” he explained and gave a ridiculous high amount of tips before leaving the cafe. 

* * *

"You haven't told me that he worked at a cafe!" 

Seungmin lifted his head from his book and sighed. "Well, I didn't think that it was important." Not very impressed by Changbin's overwhelmed face he continued to read. 

"It was so embarrassing … I think he saw that I was reading a magazine about him."

Seungmin smirked. "Sounds more like fun to me. Or, you know, _fate."_ It was obvious that he did not take this situation seriously _at all_. "Did the both of you talk?"

Changbin shrugged. "I wouldn't consider it as a conversation. He just did his job as a waiter." He was playing with his pen, trying to figure out what he should do next. Maybe simply … nothing? 

Over the next few days he kept playing with the thought of going to the cafe. But he fought against this desire. It would just end up in a mess. 

Chan was still outside, therefore, Changbin decided to make dinner for them. As he went through the Internet to get some inspiration he got a notification from Instagram.

**_pixie.lixie00 is live now_ **

He hesitated, but in the end he clicked on it. It was nearly impossible to resist. 

“Hello!” Felix greeted, smiling into the camera. It took a few more seconds until the screen was not blurry anymore. “Right now I’m in the kitchen and I thought that I could bake some cookies. Many asked me how I do them so I thought that we could spend some time together.” He sounded so excited that it melted Changbin’s heart.

As soon as Felix started to get some bowls and his ingredients, Changbin placed the phone against the wall. 

“Ah, yeah, you’re allowed to ask me questions of course!” Felix cut a block butter into pieces before dropping them into the bowl. 

At the same time Changbin started to cook noodles. Luckily Chan was not very picky (in fact, he was desperate and grateful for any type of food) hence he was not very pressured about his choices in the kitchen. He went over to the fridge to get meat and vegetables. 

“ _How long have you been studying at university?_ ” Felix read out loud. “For two semestres!” While humming a melody he poured sugar into the bowl. Then he started mixing the ingredients. 

Changbin could not suppress a smile. How could one be so wholesome while baking? 

“ _Do you have a job?_ Oh yeah, I do! I work at a cafe aside from modeling,” Felix explained, “But I usually work from Monday to Thursday, since I need the weekend for shootings.” He weighed the flour. “Okay, now just put the flour in and mix all together until it has a nice, moisty texture!” 

Changbin was finished with cutting vegetables and threw them into a heated pan with oil to make a sauce. While he was busy with seasoning the meat his eyes were glued on the display. He really could get used to hearing Felix’ voice. 

“ _Do you have a Korean name?_ ” Felix ripped a package with chocolate chips. “I do. It’s Yongbok. I used to hate the name, but now it’s okay.” He put the chocolate chips into the bowl. After that he kneaded the dough once more. “Oh, there’s an interesting question: _How did you join the modeling industry?_ ” He formed balls with the dough to place it on the baking sheet. 

In the meantime the vegetables were fried enough to pour sauce over it. Then Changbin cut the meat. He hoped that they had another pan so he could cook it simultaneously. 

“Actually, I had a huge amount of luck in that case,” Felix said, “You know, it’s because of Minho. He’s friends with one of the designers of JYP. And he told me that they were holding auditions.” He giggled. “I was too shy, but in the end he was able to convince me. I’m very grateful.” He stopped to look through the comments. “Who Minho is? He’s my roommate.” 

In the next moment one could hear a door fall shut. 

“Ah, there he is!” 

Then another man entered the kitchen. And to say that he was good-looking was probably an understatement. His face was handsome, but there was something so incredibly charming about him that it made Changbin suck in his breath. 

_This_ was Felix’s roommate? 

Minho brushed through his brown hair and placed his chin onto Felix’s shoulder. “You making cookies again?” he asked gently and put an arm around his waist. 

The pure jealousy was boiling up in Changbin and he had to gulp. Of course. Felix was unbelievably sweet and pretty. He should have seen that coming. 

“Yeah. Some followers asked about my modeling job and I told them that it’s your fault that I’m there.” Felix giggled and turned his head around to face Minho.

Minho raised an eyebrow. “Well, you should be grateful.”

“I am grateful, Hyung.” 

The comments were spammed with the question whether this guy (who could easily pass as a model himself) was Felix's boyfriend. 

Felix blinked at the outburst of the comment section. Shyly he smiled. “He’s not my boyfriend,” he explained.

The tension was released from Changbin’s shoulders, but there remained a tiny bit of him which was envious of the contact. Since Minho was still holding onto Felix’s waist tightly.

“He’s my ex-boyfriend.”

Wow, even more suspicious. Those two had broken up, yet they lived together? Maybe it was this kind of friends with benefits thing. 

Changbin felt how goosebumps crept over his arms. 

“Do you want to help me with the cookies?” Felix asked. 

Minho nodded and washed his hands before forming the dough to balls.

“People keep saying that you’re hot,” Felix mocked and giggled.

As an answer Minho just rolled his eyes.

Suddenly Changbin heard how the door was unlocked. Nearly in panic he closed the livestream, although he did not even know why. It was stupid to be so … so what? Full of emotions? Hope? Yet disappointment? Excitement?

He practically did not know Felix. What was he even thinking?

“Oh, it smells great here!” Chan greeted him with a big smile. He looked tired, but seemed happy about the food.

“I’m nearly finished. You can take out the plates,” Changbin suggested. 

After everything was set up they started eating. 

“So, how was your day?” Changbin asked.

“The recordings went well. I’m satisfied. But exams? Totally killing me.”

“I feel you.” Changbin was still thinking about Felix and this Minho dude. It was impossible to live with someone who was _that_ beautiful without having any tension, right? 

He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Chan. Well, he lived with Chan. And his best friend was surely attractive. Yet them being a couple had never been an option. They had too much of a “bro-dynamic”.

“What are you thinking about?” Chan questioned as he was stuffing his mouth.

Embarrassed, Changbin turned his head slightly away. “It’s just … If you lived together with someone who’s attractive _and_ your ex-partner, would you be able to stay on the friends’ ladder?” 

Chan swallowed his huge bite and scratched his chin with the back of his chopsticks. “I don’t know? It would be weird, but it also depends on how long I’ve been knowing the person.” Suspicious he looked at him. “Why are you asking?” 

“Just … felt like it.” Changbin smiled nervously. 

As Chan kept looking, Changbin sighed and shrugged. 

“Okay, you know … This one model.”

“You mean the Aussie?”

Changbin nodded. “I found out that he lives together with his ex-boyfriend.”

“Ahhh.” Chan smiled. “This doesn’t have to mean anything.” He nudged him and kept eating. “Besides, it’s not like we have been solely on a friendship basis.”

“That’s …” Changbin groaned before laughing. “That’s a bit different.”

The both of them had been best friends for a long while, however, in the end they had slept with each other. One time. The reason had been the huge amount of stress both had during a hard time. With a tint of alcohol it had been easy to come to the conclusion to simply fuck out the stress. They had never regretted it since it was easy to put the topic into the category “one night stands”. No romantic feelings attached. And the sex had been good, so there was no need to complain.

“That was one time, Chan.” 

“I know that you still used to have thoughts about fucking me once again.” Chan winked. 

Changbin huffed, but had to grin anyway. “Shut the fuck up.” 

* * *

_“Shade of me, Shade of me. Take a deep breath.”_ Jisung stopped. “No, this doesn’t feel right. I am going to fail at this project.” He was about to rip out his hair. It was understandable. They had been in the recording studio for three hours and they were stuck at this part since like forever.

Changbin needed to study for his exams, but Seungmin had no time before 5pm. That was why he did not see much sense in continuing without understanding shit. In the end he had decided to give advice for Jisung’s solo project which should be graded. 

The lyrics and the instrumental were great, but Jisung had become picky over the past hour since it felt off for him. 

“Jisung, the song’s great. And you don’t need an A+++. Just … relax,” Changbin tried to calm the other down.

“But it needs to be finished in two days! And it sounds just not right at the part!” He sighed loudly. “Perhaps I should change the lyrics.”

Chan was chewing on his lip. “You know what? Maybe it’s not the lyrics itself. Maybe it’s the way you sing it.” He leaned forward and looked at the sheet of paper. “Yeah, just try to sing the _Shade of me_ with … uh ... falsetto.” 

Jisung looked at his text. “Okay … I’ll try.”

It actually worked. Once again, it was evident how 3Racha needed each other to complete their music, even when they worked on their own songs. It always had the spice and the flavour of another member. 

They worked their way through the song until Jisung was satisfied. 

“Great. If you want to, I can help you with polishing,” Chan offered.

Jisung smiled and wrapped his arms around Chan's neck. “You’re the best!” 

“Hey, what about me?” Changbin complained.

Jisung grinned cheekily before reaching for him to pull him into a group hug. 

“Oh wow, it’s late already. Didn’t you want to meet Seungmin?” Chan asked

“Yeah, we’re supposed to meet in the park to revise some topics.”

Chan hummed. “Well, I can do my work silently too, so maybe I can come with you.” He turned around to face Jisung. “What about you?” 

“I’m done for today, so I won’t do any more work,” Jisung sighed. He was obviously exhausted, but who could blame him? He had been stressing over this project since this morning.

Changbin poked his soft cheek. “You would be a lot less stressed if you started working on your projects a little earlier before the deadline.” 

The only response was pouting and whining that Jisung had other stuff to do as well (for example checking out his favourite bakery, because sometimes they had special cheesecake, probably as good as in New York).

They met Seungmin in the park. Of course he was punctual, already rustling through his papers. “There you are.” He lifted his eyebrows as he saw the group. “I thought we were supposed to study.”

“Oh, we will. Chan has to do some work as well,” Changbin explained and dropped himself next to Seungmin on the bench. While taking out his folders he told him about Jisung’s project.

“Dumbass, I told you you should start as early as possible,” Seungmin said and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“Not everyone is such a control freak like you!” 

They kept bickering a little longer until Changbin stepped in: “Guys, I’m sorry, but I really need to do well on those exams or else my father will kill me.” It was not unusual that they would just annoy each other, but Seungmin seemed a little bit more tense. 

“Everything’s fine?” Changbin questioned with a worried look on the face. 

Seungmin furrowed his eyebrows before his serious expression dropped. He sighed loudly and leaned back. “I’m sorry,” he apologized, “But work’s really stressful.”

“Because of your boyfriend?” Chan asked. 

After all, everyone thought that it could be tricky to work with your partner regularly while separating business and private life.

Seungmin shook his head. “No, we’re fine. Actually, he’s just as stressed as me.” He laughed softly. “It’s the director.”

“Of course. The crazy carnival dude,” Jisung commented.

“Yeah … He wants to try out new methods to get some inspiration. And I appreciate his efforts, but sooner or later this will become a huge mess!” He seemed desperate as he nearly threw the papers off the table.  
Changbin sorted his study material. “What do you mean?” 

“This weekend is going to be a special shooting and a catwalk practice. And the director suggested that we should bring our friends for some inspiration. He wants to do concepts which have easier access for the general audience.”  
“But that sounds actually like a good idea,” Chan said.

“Yeah, but … this will be chaos with so many people there!” Seungmin grumbled. “I just want to do my work.”

“And make out with your boyfriend in the back,” Jisung mocked.

Seungmin kicked his leg under the table. “I’m just sick of fulfilling every little wish of that guy. He cannot just show up and turn the whole business around!” He crossed his arms. “No, what am I saying? Of course he can. He’s practically the boss at the set now.”

It was weird to see him rambling about it. However, it was his passion not only work. Therefore, it was understandable that he was easily affected by random choices. 

Chan smiled. “Well, I can come with you. I’m finished with my work for this week. I mean, you can always do some extras, but I have the time.” 

“When I’m finished with the project I can come too!” Jisung claimed. 

Changbin kept quiet. He was interested in seeing Seungmin’s working place. Seungmin had been with them in the studio for a couple of times to see them recording, so it would be the perfect opportunity to get a glimpse of his world. Nevertheless, it was striking obvious that they would meet a certain person there. And Changbin was not sure whether he was ready for it.

“You guys would actually do that?” Seungmin questioned suspiciously.

“Yeah, I mean, I always wanted to see some shootings in real life,” Chan said, “What about you, Changbin?” 

“I … don’t know.” He hesitated.

“That would be the perfect opportunity for seeing Felix,” Seungmin teased him, “He’s arranged for different concepts in order to promote several beauty products.”

“Oh, that’s great!”

No, that was not great at all.

It was visible that Changbin was becoming nervous.

“Come on, Changbin. That’ll be fun!” Jisung encouraged him. It was extremely hard to resist his huge, brown eyes. Chan seemed excited too, and it would just benefit Seungmin if he actually brought friends.

Changbin bit his tongue. “Yeah, okay.”

“You guys are the best,” Seungmin said. 

Jisung threw his hands in the air. “Yay, we’ll see models!” 

“Forget the models, I want to see his boyfriend,” Chan said with a smudged smirk on his face. 

As a result Seungmin’s cheeks turned pink. “Ugh, maybe that was a bad idea after all…”

And Changbin could not agree any more. 


	3. assumptions and actions

The building of JYP was _huge_. Until now Changbin had only seen it from the outside, but to walk down the corridor was a whole different feeling. Everything seemed to shine because the floor was so clean that he could see his own reflection.

“Damn, that’s fucking big,” Jisung whispered. Other words died in his throat since he was too busy with examining the building.

“We have to hurry or else we’ll be late,” Seungmin urged them. They entered the elevator to reach nearly the highest floor. “Some shootings are on the roof when the weather’s good. That’s why we have to get up high. To be flexible,” he explained before someone even asked. 

They heard the telling _ding_ sound and continued their way to a big door. Seungmin pushed it open. 

They were greeted by the sight of a great shooting set. Although there was a lot to discover, it was easy to tell that everything had its structure. The way the spotlights and cameras were set up, the way the staff would go through the clothes neatly without causing a mess or the way everyone went in certain motions to cross the room. 

It was surely overwhelming, but also exciting to see how well the people worked together. Like an own organism. 

Changbin would have not expected that kind of harmony. It seemed busy here, but not overly hectic or stressed. Moreover, it was more colourful rather than cold and white like he had seen it in videos. 

_“Seungminito!”_ a man shouted. He came over and Changbin could not help to stare at his ridiculous hat which was decorated by several plumes, spreading like a parrot over the fabric. 

Seungmin suppressed an eye roll and tried to maintain a polite smile. 

“Oh wow, I told you to bring friends for inspiration and not models!” His Korean was pretty good, however, his accent was still audible. But Changbin found it rather charming than irritating. As soon as the other stared at him, however, he became a bit uncomfortable.

“You have such a unique face!” he said, clapping like he was extremely enlightened by that discovery. 

“Thank you?” Changbin replied. 

“And you have such nice lips. You could promote lipsticks!” he said to Chan, which in turn made Jisung snort. 

“And what about you?” The director looked at Jisung who became immediately silent. “With that waist we could fit you into some nice skirts.”

“Skirts?” Jisung repeated with a high voice. 

Seungmin sighed and interrupted the director: “Mr. Domínguez, those are my friends Changbin, Chan and Jisung. And if you didn't mind I’d like to talk to Felix for the shoots.” 

“Sure! He’s getting his makeup done. However, we have a slight problem.”

“What do you mean?” Seungmin frowned. 

“ _Hyunjinito_ isn’t here yet. He is stuck in the traffic. And frankly, I don’t know how the clothes work he’s designed. They surely look beautiful, but I don’t get his setup.” Miguel sighed dramatically while holding his forehead. “He sent me his notes, but they don’t make any sense.”

Seungmin clicked his tongue. “Well, you’re the director, so change the plan.”

“Right, my plan was that we should first shoot Momo and Jinyoung. And we’ve gotten clothes from other brands which should be promoted with the next catwalk. So I need you to support the shootings while I’ll observe the catwalk.”

“But Felix has to participate too. I thought he should wear Hyunjin’s clothes first for the promotion.” 

“Yeah, he can just practice walking before changing his clothes.” He clapped his hands. “Your friends can go wherever they want as long as they don’t distract our staff. And I’m sure that we’ll get some sparks of inspiration!” He formed the outline of a rainbow with his hands.

“Whatever you say, Mr. Domínguez.”

“I told you multiple times that you can call me Miguel.” 

Seungmin ignored him by walking past and pulling his friends with him. “So you can come with me to observe the models. The stage for the catwalk is next to the set anyways.” 

“Why are you so tense? Your director seems funny,” Jisung said.

“Funny you say. That’s just because you don’t have to actually work with him,” Seungmin grumbled and greeted his co-worker. His name was Wonpil and he was already busy with setting everything up.

On the chair there sat a beautiful woman, dressed in black. Her hair falling down in soft curls on her shoulders. She held her hand in front of her eyes as she got blended.

“Sorry!” Wonpil said.

Momo laughed. “It’s okay. I’m not walking away. Take your time.”

Changbin observed the process of Seungmin instructing the lighting and looking out for Wonpil’s shots. Then he glanced over to the stage where a few models were walking. He flinched as he saw Felix’s head poking between the curtains.

“No, Felix!” someone shouted before laughing, “What are you doing?”

“Sorry, I wasn’t sure whether the light’s ready.” He stepped forward. Although he just wore ripped jeans and a T-Shirt, he was indeed model worthy as he walked down to stop. 

“ _Felixito_ , you need to relax your shoulders and move your hips!” Miguel instructed.

Felix had to suppress a smile and walked back. 

“Do it one more time, please.”

He returned and tried to relax his shoulders more. 

Some models in the back began to make faces, which in turn made Felix giggle. In the end he simply laughed and stopped to hold his stomach. “I’m sorry, but I told you that I suck at catwalks.”

“Well, but you’ve been on some covers of our magazines. You need to be on the show or else I’ll get my ass wacked.”

The choice of words made Felix laugh even more and Changbin’s heart was about to explode. How could a human be so incredibly endearing?

“Yeah, I try my best,” Felix reassured.

Miguel shook his head, but had to smirk himself. It was obvious that he was apparently close with the models here. It was weirdly sweet to see. “Okay, for now I’d like to see my precious _Chaeryoungita_!” 

Felix left the stage and waved at Seungmin. “Hey! Good to see you!” He ran over to them and bowed slightly. “Those are your friends?” 

Seungmin confirmed the question before introducing everyone. “Have you brought someone?”

“Minho. But he’s in the back to watch the makeup artists,” Felix answered and pointed in the according direction, “However, I was just able to convince him because he wanted to see Hyunjin again.”

“I see.” 

Chan smiled broadly at him. _“Hey, mate!”_

Felix gasped. “Oh my gosh, you’re Australian! _That’s sweet._ ”

As he spoke English everyone’s jaw (except Seungmin’s) dropped since they were shocked at how deep his voice had sounded. It was such a huge contrast to his voice when he spoke Korean. It made Changbin shiver slightly.

“Whoa, your voice is deep,” Jisung said, baffled.

Felix laughed. “Yeah, I know.” He then looked at Changbin and blinked several times.

Did he remember him?

No way. He had to serve many guests at the cafe. It was impossible that he would remember someone insignificant as Changbin.

“Hey,” he said as casually as possible, “Nice to meet you, Pil- … Ps … Sorry, is it okay if I call you Yongbok?” 

Felix giggled. “Of course you can, _Sir._ ” 

Well shit, seemed like he did remember Changbin.

“Nice to call you with your actual name now, Changbin,” he commented. 

Changbin felt his cheeks heating up as he felt like a stupid school boy who had a big fat crush. What was this person doing with him? 

Suddenly somebody cleared his throat behind them. 

The group turned around and again, everyone's jaw dropped because of the definition of beauty the man embodied right in front of them. 

He wore casual clothes consisting of a blue shirt, which was unbuttoned until right above his chest, and dark jeans. His black hair was a little bit messy, but actually it flattered his perfect face. The only "unevenness" was the mole under his eye which complimented his whole appearance neatly despite of it being such a small detail. 

He had to be a model as well. A model which should be printed over all magazines. He was for sure the picture perfect example of “hitting the genetic lottery”. He was tall, his shoulders were a little bit broader, but mostly he was athletic and firm, which could be seen every time he flexed his arms. 

But it was not only his body. His posture revealed that he was quite aware of how he had to move to enchant everyone’s attention.

"Ah, so you decided to show up. What an honour," Seungmin said with an accusing tone in his voice, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow. 

The man giggled. "Sorry, I really couldn't go faster with my car." He wrapped an arm around Seungmin's waist to pull him closer. Shortly he pecked his lips, making the other blush. "Don't be mad at me, pup." 

It was obvious that Chan, Jisung and Changbin had to think five seconds longer to actually grasp that this was the mysterious boyfriend of Seungmin. The man who allegedly had to be a total nerd to be so in love with someone like Seungmin, at least that was what Changbin had been thinking. And now he was arguably the most ethereal person he had ever seen (aside from Felix).

Seungmin hit Hyunjin’s chest. “We’re at work, stupid. And you have to solve this chaos. Nobody understands your designs.”

“Well, that’s because I tried something different this time.” Hyunjin smiled with the perfect row of his teeth (really, his smile was smooth as fuck). He turned to Seungmin’s friends, his arm still around his boyfriend’s waist. “So, you’re his friends. I heard a lot about you guys.”

“We didn’t,” Jisung stated bluntly.

Hyunjin chuckled. “Doesn’t surprise me.” He looked at Seungmin. “You do love to hide me. You and your secrets.” He nudged him slightly.

“If you weren’t so touchy and clingy _and_ annoying, I wouldn’t need to hide you,” Seungmin muttered.

Hyunjin huffed quietly. “I’ve been running around since 5 am in the morning to finish my appointments, to deliver the clothes, to buy more fabric and to finish the other sketches and that’s how you treat me?” He pouted. 

Seungmin sighed. “Okay, look, I’m sorry. I’m just …”

“... stressed. Because of Miguel. I know.” 

Seungmin pressed his lips together. “Yeah.” He paused before whispering: “I’m glad that you’re here.”

“Good, kiss me and I’ll forgive you,” Hyunjin said with a smirk.

“Oh, kiss the floor, pretty boy,” Seungmin replied and backed off, which caused Hyunjin to lose balance. 

Changbin was still shocked. Extremely shocked. He could not understand why anybody would hide a boyfriend who could pass as the son of Adonis. Furthermore, he was flustered at their dynamic. They seemed to be comfortable and close enough to bicker around, however, he could hardly imagine that someone else had the guts to treat this man like that. 

“So … you’re the designer,” Chan claimed. 

“I am, yeah.”

“I thought you were a model,” Chan said in honesty.

Hyunjin smiled a little amused. “Well, about that …”

“ _Hyunjinito_! You're saving my life!” they suddenly heard. 

Miguel went to them and spread his arms to pull Hyunjin into a hug (which looked like he wanted to choke the other). “I’m glad that you’re finally here! You need to dress up _Felixito, Ryujinita, Sungjinito_ and-”

“Yeah, yeah, let’s just do it in sequence,” Hyunjin said, smiling, “But I’m glad that I made it.” 

The director clapped with his hands. “I want my [ _señores_ ](https://de.pons.com/%C3%BCbersetzung/spanisch-deutsch/se%C3%B1or) and [ _señoras_](https://de.pons.com/%C3%BCbersetzung/spanisch-deutsch/se%C3%B1or)in the changing rooms to wait for Hyunjin’s instructions. It’s time to get some photos done!” 

Changbin wanted to stay here, but Jisung insisted on coming with them. "But don't they need like … privacy?" he asked with a desperate look on his face. 

"People here aren't very sensitive," Seungmin informerd, "And there are stalls anyway." 

So the group followed the other male models into the huge changing room. Everything in here was structured as well. It was just a lot to see. The mirrors were ordered in a u-form and the furnitures had a consistent colour scheme. 

Changbin must have looked like a fool as he gazed around, once again, totally stunned by the room. 

Hyunjin clapped to gain attention. “Okay, please stand in a queue so I can explain to you how you should wear the clothes.” 

Since Changbin did not want to get in the way of the others he tried to stay by the wall just as his friends. It was loud in here, but Hyunjin was fast with explaining. Therefore, he was able to send the models out pretty quickly. 

“Can someone hand my notebook over to Sana?” He grabbed it out of his bag. “So she can dress the female models.” 

Changbin admired the models as they left the changing room, because the styles were so different from each other. How was it possible to fit so many ideas in one head? 

Hyunjin turned around. “Okay, where’s Felix?” 

It seemed like Felix had just waited for this question, because he stepped out immediately as he heard his name. However, he seemed hesitant as he closed the door of the cubicle. 

And again, Changbin was sure he should die at the sight. 

Felix wore a celadon green dress out of diaphanous fabric. It was wrapped tightly around his waist to fall freely down his slim legs. The folds twined beautifully around his tender body. His collarbones just like his shoulders were visible. He nearly looked like a nymph. 

“Wow, that looks great!” Jisung uttered. 

“I don’t get that cloth …,” Felix mumbled. 

Hyunjin stepped forward to take it into his hands. “Angle your arms.” Then he laid it over his lower arms. “And you’re wearing the belt wrongly.” He fixed it and looked at Felix with furrowed eyes. “Yeah, actually I don’t like the accessoires. We’ll find something different.” Without hesitating he turned around to open one drawer (and it was surprising how fast and easy he proceeded since there were thousands of drawers) to grab some bracelets and a simple, but pretty gold crown. It was thin and just right to fit the more elegant and light look. 

He gave it to Felix before rummaging in his bag again. “I also finished something else this morning.” He pulled out a choker with a flower. The strings of the accessories intervened with each other like rootages. 

“You did that?” Chan asked, surprised.

“Yeah, I love doing accessoires,” Hyunjin replied and closed it around Felix’s neck, “So, we should get you into the water.”

Jisung frowned. “Water?” 

Later at the setting they understood that Hyunjin had meant literal water. There was a pool with stones and plants. Since there were lights on the ground the water had a glimmering blue, making it almost seem magical. 

“So, what’s this for?” Chan asked Seungmin.

“That’s for promoting a perfume. It’s supposed to smell fresh, like a good breath of nature. That’s why Hyunjin and I thought of that concept. And well, Felix does seem like a supernatural creature at some times.” 

Felix lifted the dress and sat on the stairs which led into the pool. Even the way he walked down had a magical effect on Changbin. He was really scared of getting totally dizzy from watching him too much. 

Slowly Felix sat down. The dress swirled in the water as if it wanted to mold into that element. 

Seungmin took his camera. “Okay, now support your arms on your legs and look up directly into the camera.” As soon as Felix had repositioned himself, Seungmin shouted: “Okay, everyone, shut up. I’m trying to do fucking work.”

They worked themselves through different positions and Changbin was surely enhanced by the way Felix brushed his fingers through the water or the way he walked slowly through it, giving several different facial expressions. 

In the meantime Chan and Jisung went around to see other photoshoots or to talk to the photographers. They were actually delighted to have some changes in their working place, so they were willing to tell their plans. As the conversations went on they were able to figure out the right lighting and the best angles. 

Maybe that Miguel-guy was right about getting inspiration from the “ordinary” world. 

“Great, let’s move on to the next shoot,” Seungmin said, “The black and white concept for the skin cream.” 

Felix lifted himself up and laughed. “Ugh, I’m wet!” The fabric stuck to his body, so it was possible to see the lines of his toned abs. 

Changbin forced himself to look away. 

“Sir?” 

“Huh?” He twitched as he looked at Felix, who stood right in front of him.

Felix chuckled. “Funny that you react to that name better. Maybe I should just keep calling you like that?” He brushed one of his hair strands out of his way. To see his smile from such a small distance was extremely overwhelming. It crushed Changbin’s heart. 

“I asked you whether you could give me the towel.” 

Changbin turned around and grabbed it from the chair to hand it over.

“Thank you.” Felix dried his wet skin and hummed. “And? How do you like it here?” 

Changbin looked around. “It’s just so unbelievable that you work here on a regular basis. It’s so big and full at the same time. I’m just used to the tiny recording studio.”

“Oh, you make music? Cool!” 

“Just as an hobby.”

Felix wanted to talk further, but Seungmin called him over. He sighed. “Okay, I have to change my clothes. Talk to you later.” He scanned Changbin quickly. “Nice clothing style, by the way.” 

Changbin looked after him, trying to figure out what the other found nice about his style. He usually just wore dark clothes, because he liked it. No big thoughts about what he should wear (his closet was limited anyway). 

He walked over to Jisung who stood by another set. 

There was Hyunjin too, fixing the dress of a model. “If it gets uncomfortable, tell me. I can get fixing pins.” He stepped back. “Okay, Wonpil. You can start.” Then turned around since a man had tapped him on the shoulder.

Changbin needed some seconds to recognize Minho. And fuck, he looked even more handsome in real life. The universe had shaped him into a gorgeous sculpture. It was nearly painful to look at him. 

“Hey, man. How you doing?” Hyunjin asked and hugged him. 

“Good. It’s been a while since I was here.” Minho checked the area. “I’m just glad that Felix gets along with the colleagues.”

“He’s a ball of sunshine. Everyone loves him.” 

Suddenly they heard prominent footsteps. Miguel was clapping with his hands. “Don’t fall asleep. We still have a lot to do! Wonpil, give me some nice shots!” He stopped and looked at Minho. “Oho, where are you coming from?”  
“A friend of Hyunjin and Felix,” Minho explained. 

“Well, good-looking people attract good-looking people!” He laughed. “Okay, Momo dear, show me some good poses. Inspire me!” 

Hyunjin blinked and pushed Minho out of the way into the direction of Changbin and Jisung. “Whoa, sorry that it’s getting wild here.” He smiled. 

Jisung stared at him, not answering.

“Something wrong?” Hyunjin questioned.

“I just cannot believe that someone like you is together with such a prude like Seungmean!” 

“Ouch.” Hyunjin laughed. “The name fits tho.” He led them to a more spacious area where less business was going on.

“Not gonna lie, you look like a model yourself. I didn’t think that you’re a designer,” Changbin admitted. 

Hyunjin laughed. “Well, that’s probably because I used to be a model. Until I met Seungmin.”

That attracted Changbin’s attention, however, he was not able to ask further question since Hyunjin was called again. 

“Ah, sorry. Work again. Keep looking wherever you want. Miguel doesn’t mind.” He hesitated. “Just … don’t be irritated when he wants to talk to you randomly. He takes small talks as an inspiration?” With that he left the group. 

After that Changbin spotted Chan and waved, so his friend would come over. 

“This place is insane!” Chan said, wrapping his arms around Changbin’s neck, “I’ve never seen so many clothes and so much pricey equipment. They have free food as well.” He smiled so broadly that one could surely swim in that dimple. 

Changbin looked at him amused. Well, Chan and food were indeed inseparable. He ruffled through Chan's hair. Sometimes he was too adorable without even noticing. 

“Food? Great, I’m starving,” Jisung said.

“Well, you can come with me,” Chan offered, “What about you?” 

Changbin neglected and Minho did not seem interested in coming with them as well. As soon as the other two had left there was awkward silence. 

Changbin’s eyes just followed his best friends. Maybe he should have just come with them to avoid this guy. He did not dislike him (he did not even know him), but he could not deny that he felt uncomfortable. After all, Minho and Felix were close. Like really close. And it sounded stupid, but Changbin was actually disappointed. There had been probably a tiny spark of hope. 

“Damn,” Minho hissed before laughing huskily. Then he looked at Changbin directly. “Your boyfriend’s fucking hot.” 

Changbin blinked several times, flustered. His brain was not able to process the words, therefore he stared at Minho like a fish.

Minho laughed. “Ah, sorry. It’s rude to say this, right?”

“I …” Changbin stuttered. He looked into the direction in which his friends had gone. “You mean Chan? The blonde guy?” 

“Yeah,” Minho confirmed. 

Changbin bursted out in laughter. That was some irony. He had been jealous of Minho for being maybe still into Felix. And now it seemed like he had interest in Chan who he had seen as Changbin’s boyfriend. 

“What are you laughing at?” Minho was now the confused one.

“Nothing. Don’t mention it.” Changbin smirked. “I just wanted to let you know that he’s not my boyfriend. We’re friends and roommates.”

Surprised, Minho opened his mouth. “For real?” He was now laughing too. “You must be kidding me.”

“Nope. You can have him,” Changbin teased.

“Oh, shut up.” Minho nudged him.

Why had Changbin seen Minho as unpleasant? Honestly, the other was pretty cool and nice to talk to. 

“But do you think I’m even his type?” Minho asked, curious. He was blunt too. Changbin liked it.

He checked the other out and curled his lips as he had to think very hard about it, although he thought that every person would be crazy to ditch someone like Minho. “You might have a chance,” Changbin said sarcastically, “Kidding. As long as you don’t hate The Weeknd, you’re good.”

“I’m a dancer. I’m tolerant when it comes to music.”

Changbin would have loved to talk a little longer with him, but they were interrupted by a loud conversation.

Both of them turned to the source of noise to see that Miguel was about to have a mental breakdown. He waved wildly with his hands, pointing desperately at the set, at the camera and the lighting. 

“Let’s check it out,” Minho suggested.

They joined the group just as the rest of Changbin’s friends. 

“There is no life in that! Just because it’s black and white doesn’t mean that it has to be dead!” Miguel complained, “I don’t see any tension, no essence, no passion!”

Felix was sitting on a bed with a sheepish expression. Nevertheless, he seemed to be used to those kinds of situations, because there could be no fear seen in his eyes. “Sorry?” he tried to apologize.

“ _Felixito_ , it’s not you. It’s the whole concept. I hate it!” Miguel ripped the paper from his clipboard to tear it apart.

Changbin had to suppress a laughter as he saw Seungmin’s adamant face. It was very obvious that he was about to shove that paper into Miguel’s mouth. 

“You know, there’s a difference between minimalistic and boring,” Seungmin said, aggrieved. Maybe he had been the one who had designed the concept. 

“But I’ve seen this a thousand times! There’s nothing new or fresh in there. The audience has to be captivated!” 

Miguel’s words made sense, but they also sounded very dramatic. That was why Changbin could side with both of them.

Seungmin folded his arms. “Then try it with fanservice.”

And that was it. Changbin had to laugh. 

Him laughing triggered his other friends to laugh as well which led them to be pierced by Seungmin’s death glare. However, everyone shut up as Miguel gasped. “That’s not a bad idea!”

“The fanservice?”

“Yeah! We should get another person!” Miguel stared at Felix. “Okay, we have white purity right over there, so we need to get someone who is the opposite.”

Immediately Changbin was pushed forward. He turned his head around, forming his eyes to slit. “Chan, what the fuck?!” 

“Ah, there we have it!” Miguel placed the hand on Changbin’s shoulder. “You’re perfect! Are you always dressed that dark?” 

Changbin sighed. He wished he could point out that Chan wore black too (like he always did), but today of all days Chan had decided to wear the pastel green hoodie his mother had given to him. "Uhm, I guess?" 

"You're the perfect contrast to _Felixito_! You know, something like Yin and Yang." 

Felix had to hold his laughter and brushed a lock out of his face. His hair was curled in a cute way to make him look like an angel. It seemed like he had just descended from heaven. 

“You okay with posing for our pictures? You can sign the papers later,” Miguel said and pushed him towards Felix, “And I don’t think that we’ll show your face.” 

Chan put up his thumbs and Jisung was giggling in the back. 

“I … uhm … I’m not so sure.” Changbin stood at the edge of the bed in front of Felix. “You really okay with that?”

Felix smiled and reached out with his hand. It was covered by a glove made out of laces. The lace looped around his middle finger, leaving the others free. It was knotted on his underarm. The fabric caused goosebumps on Changbin’s skin. “Sure. It’s my job after all. Just sit down and you’ll get used to it.” 

Changbin actually crouched next to him hesitantly and looked at Miguel.

Seungmin still seemed annoyed, but did not oppose. “But I don’t want to photograph this. I’ll go over to Momo.” He cleared his throat. “Wonpil, come over here!” 

“I’ll just lead this photoshoot,” Miguel claimed. The spark in his eyes was probably his inspiration (at least Changbin hoped so). 

“You two look perfect together!”

He blushed and looked at Felix, who paid attention to the instructions. He was dressed in an oversize white shirt. Some buttons were opened, revealing his pretty collarbones. There was this desire to suck on them.

Changbin shook his head lightly. Not the time to get riled up. How should he survive this? Especially since Felix only wore shorts under his shirt. 

“Okay, you …”

“My name’s Changbin.”

“ _Changbinito_! You sit with the back towards the camera.” 

Changbin felt awkward as he shifted his position. He supported himself on his hand and looked at the headboard of the bed. 

“And now, _Felixito_ , lean on him.” 

Felix placed his hand on Changbin’s shoulder and moved closer to rest his arm on Changbins chest. Then he leaned his cheek against his arm. “Whoa, you have some muscles,” he commented. 

“Uh, thanks?” Why was Changbin’s heart beating so fast? God, he would die at this point just from sitting here. 

“Lovely!” Miguel commented. 

Changbin heard the telltale sound of the flashing light. He took a deep breath and concentrated on not freaking out. Having the other so near, practically on him caused such a rumbling sensation in his stomach. He was afraid of throwing up. 

“Would a little more contact be okay?” Miguel asked to make himself aware of their consent.

“Fine with me,” Felix replied, “How about you?”

“S-Sure.” 

Felix hooked his arm into Changbin’s and looked at the camera again.  
“Wonderful! Please a little bit more lighting on _Felixito’s_ face to stress it. Not too much! We don’t want to burn his beautiful eyes away!” 

Although Miguel was weird, Changbin somehow liked him. He seemed to be someone who genuinely cared about his workers. 

“Great. Position change, please.” 

Changbin faced the front as Miguel told him. 

“For some close ups,” the director explained, “Shift a little bit back and then Felixito can lean against your chest.” 

Both did as they were told. 

Changbin could sense those mocking glances of his friends. He needed to remind himself later that he should definitely thank and beat Chan up. He heard their whispers and smothered a groan. 

“That feels nice,” Felix said quietly and gazed up at Changbin.

The sight was surely beautiful. Changbin could count those cute freckles and admire those plushy lips. Shortly afterwards he was absorbed by his eyes. They felt so genuine and sweet. It was truly like he could look into Felix’ soul.

Okay, corny thoughts. Maybe Changbin should just accept that he was about to fall in damn love with this guy, although he had barely talked to him. 

Just for his looks? He was not sure about it. Usually good-looking people were able to attract him, but not to hold his attention that long. Because he got bored of personalities which were like a blank sheet of paper. Perhaps this was different. Or he told himself that. 

“Oh, that looking up gesture looks lovely!” Miguel praised, “Good, _Felixito_ . Let’s move one more time.” He pondered over a new set up. “Let’s go a little bit more to the left to set a new angle. I’d like to have both of you in the middle. _Changbinito_ can face the camera with his back once more.” 

After having turned around Felix waited for further instructions.

“You could sit on his lap,” Miguel suggested, “Oh yeah! Then we can see your legs better. It's a promotion for skincare after all.” 

Changbin’s heart nearly exploded. Shit, shit, shit. If Felix sat on his lap right now, he would surely pop the most awkward boner ever. But it would be an insult to refuse the suggestion too. He did not want to see Felix upset. In the end he would think that Changbin was uncomfortable with him (in fact he was just uncomfortable with the situation overall).

“That’s okay, isn’t it?” Felix made sure.

Slowly Changbin nodded.

“Sorry for causing this. I didn’t think that Miguel meant to be our company to be that kind of inspiration.” Felix grabbed Changbin’s shoulders and sat himself on his thighs.

“Come nearer, _Felixito_. Or else you’ll be hidden!”

Felix shifted forwards and wrapped his arms around Changbin’s neck, showing off his legs by positioning them next to Changbin’s hip. He placed his chin on his shoulder and looked at the camera. 

“ _Changbinito_ , could you hug him too? The position seems to be loose.” 

Changbin hesitated and then held Felix’s hip. His breathing got a bit faster. Felix was so warm. Toned yet soft. His thumb was drawing some circles on his hip, a little bit mindless. It was nice to hold him like this, besides that he felt this burning in his abdomen. 

“That looks good, but a bit too symmetric. Can you push the shirt off one shoulder?” Miguel asked.

Felix backed a little off and started opening the buttons.

Changbin stared at him until he realized that he probably seemed like a creep. Therefore he tried to look away as Felix revealed his chest. 

Felix seemed a bit shy now too while pushing the shirt off his right shoulder. The sleeve stuck on the crook of his arm.

He pressed himself against Changbin again and faced the camera.

Changbin closed his eyes as he could actually feel Felix’ nipples through the fabric of his own shirt. They were hard, maybe from the cold air. Or maybe because the situation was tense. Or maybe both.

Felix’ hand ran along the side of his body, then it sneaked it under his arm to stop on his back. 

Changbin winced as Felix sat on his crotch, directly on the forming bulge in his pants. He unconsciously tightened his grip on his hip. 

Without hesitating Felix grabbed his hair and pulled it a little.  
“Perfect! Perfect shot!” Miguel clapped. “That’s it. Great work. Both of you.” 

Felix released Changbin’s hair and looked into the other’s face. “Sorry,” he apologized, “For tugging your hair.”  
“It was deserved,” Changbin muttered. For practically rubbing his dick against Felix. He himself would probably freak out. 

“No way. You did great at that shoot.” Felix patted his chest. “And yeah, sorry for that.” He pressed his hand against Changbin’s crotch.  
Changbin suppressed a moan and looked around, a little startled. Nobody seemed to watch them. 

“I have to change my clothes. Next shooting is waiting. Just uhm … wait until you calm down.” Felix stood up, buttoning up his shirt. “See you later, Sir.” He winked and went to the changing rooms.

Changbin was somehow able to calm himself enough to get up from bed.

“So, how was the show with your lover boy?” Chan asked, wrapping his arm around Changbin’s shoulders, “That seemed pretty intense.”  
“Whatever,” Changbin tried to brush it off.  
“Don’t ‘whatever’ me. How was it?” 

Changbin really did not want to talk about it. There were too many emotions, messing up with him. Embarrassment, thrill, happiness, doubts. So instead of answering Chan’s question he tried to distract him.

His eyes caught Minho and he smiled. “Nah, let’s not talk about that. Let’s talk about that guy.” He nodded towards the other. 

Chan followed his direction. “Why? Already a new interest?”

“No. I thought that he could be interesting for you.”

Chan frowned. “Oh, I don’t know. He seems rather … cold.”  
“Maybe to make up for the fact that he’s hot,” Changbin teased him. He knew exactly that Chan was attracted (anything different would be a surprise). Moreover, he had been quite lonely lately with all of his work. He could use some … fun. It did not have to end in a marriage after all. 

“Seriously, he looks somehow mean.” After Chan had been betrayed by his ex-boyfriend he was hesitant when it came to new people. A little bit afraid. Who could blame him? So far he had been in one serious relationship which had been lasting for around two years. Just to find out that he had been lied to all the time. 

“I talked to him. He’s totally cool.”

Chan frowned. Shortly he reconsidered his thoughts, but in the end he shook his head. “Nah, I’m good. I don’t need drama right now.” He paused. “But, yeah, he’s hot. If you wanted to hear that.” 

Changbin could not continue persuading him since Seungmin approached them. “I’m finished for today.” He sighed. “Well, that was a mess.”

“But also funny,” Chan cheered him up.

Seungmin smirked. “Yeah, maybe.” 

In the next moment he was lifted by Hyunjin. 

“Dude, just let me go!” 

Hyunjin chuckled and took his hand. “Minho and I talked about going out to eat dinner. Do you want to join us? I asked Felix too.”

They looked at each other. 

“Why not?” Chan said, “Let’s look for Jisung and then we can go.” 

Changbin fought the impulse to just collapse. That was surely a very long day. 


	4. brownies and coffee

They decided to settle down in a small, cozy restaurant. Wooden floor, decorated walls, a warm atmosphere. Changbin liked it a lot, and although a lot of people were here, it was still comfortable. Especially since they went for a table in the corner.

In the meantime Hyunjin’s little brother Jeongin had joined, a little annoyed because the plan had been too spontaneous for him. However, it was easy to integrate him into the group, because he was pretty much outgoing (just like his brother). 

After having ordered their food, Jisung had to return to _that_ topic: “I still don’t understand how you two can have a relationship.”

In response Seungmin rolled his eyes and put his head on Hyunjin’s shoulder while grabbing his arm. “Buy me a drink and I’ll consider sharing that super secret story,” he said, suppressing a smirk. 

Jisung pouted, but in the end he was too curious. Hence he accepted the deal and ordered a drink for Seungmin. 

It did not take long until the waitress came back.

Seungmin took the glass and closed his lips around the straw with a satisfied smile. “Okay, Hyunjin. You can tell.”

“But I bought the drink for you!” Jisung objected and opened his mouth in disbelief. 

“I don’t care. Hyunjin does whatever I want.” Seungmin snuggled his nose against Hyunjin’s ear. It was obvious how the other melted under this touch.

“Sad, but true,” Felix commented and giggled. 

Hyunjin cleared his throat. “So, do you want to hear the story?”

Instantly Jisung nodded. 

“So, your guys’ assumptions of me being a model isn’t actually too far away from reality,” Hyunjin began, “I had always been interested in fashion and modeling. That’s why I decided to join JYP entertainment as a model.” 

A wave of “ooh” brushed through the group. 

“But I felt somehow wrong in my job. I liked the people and the payment was good, so I was frustrated that I couldn’t make up my mind.” Hyunjin looked at Seungmin, who was still sipping his drink. “And then Seungmin started working with me.”

“He was your photographer?” Changbin asked. 

“Yup. But it was special. He let me choose certain things and encouraged me to design myself,” Hyunjin explained, “He noticed that I was not happy with my job, so he asked me whether I may be interested in designing rather than modeling.” He shrugged and looked back at the others. “You know, I always hated how people would only cherish my looks. Everyone was acting like I didn’t need to work at all. Seungmin challenged me. He only complimented or appreciated me when I did something well.” 

At this Seungmin blushed and avoided the gazes of his friends. 

“In the end I decided to go to school once again to learn how to design professionally. As soon as I was finished, I came back to JYP and …” Now he had to smile. A pink tint appeared on his cheeks. 

“What?” Chan asked, way too invested in the story.

“He confessed,” Seungmin answered suddenly, “That idiot just bursted through the door and said it in front of everyone.” He clicked his tongue. “And rambled about how he would never leave this entertainment to make real art in cooperation with me. And that I had to be with him in order to complete his whole being.” He fondled with his glass. 

“Yeah.” Hyunjin grinned. “And you know what he said?”

The others listened attentively. 

“He said: ‘If you shut your mouth, I’ll think about it, stupid.’” 

In return the group laughed.

“Oh, so romantic!” Changbin snorted and grinned at Seungmin, who shot venomous gazes back. 

“Now we plan to move in together,” Hyunjin mentioned.

Surprised Chan looked at them. “Really? Wha- wow, that’s great!”

“Not any time soon tho,” Seungmin mumbled, “It’s … a thought. Not a plan. I’ve already told you that, douchebag.” Nevertheless, there was a hint of a smile on his lips. 

Their food arrived, but they continued their conversations nonetheless. 

“So, how does it look with dating?” Minho asked Chan as he stirred the noodles in his bowl.

As an answer Chan just frowned and tried to bring some distance between them. 

Changbin would have loved to smack his hand on his own forehead since this was the biggest misstep he had ever witnessed. Usually Chan was a cheerful person, but he was sensitive too. Therefore, bringing up old memories always made him extremely emotional. 

“You’re already over me?” Felix said with a shocked expression before sticking his tongue out. Consequently the mood was brightened immediately. It was somehow crazy to see how he was capable of changing the atmosphere so quickly just with his smile. 

“Oh come on, you’re the one who broke up with me,” Minho defended himself with a pout.

“Really?” Jisung commented, “What happened?” 

Changbin thought that the question was a little bit too personal, but neither of them seemed to be bothered. Actually, they appeared as amused. 

“Why does something need to happen for a break-up?” Minho asked mockingly, “Felix realized that we don’t match well. And he was right.” 

Felix stuffed his cheeks with vegetables and nodded. After he had swallowed he leaned back. “I mean, it was still nice to be with him.”

“Yeah, likewise.” 

Changbin lifted his eyebrow. “Isn’t it weird for you two that you still share an apartment?” he asked slowly, hoping that he would not come off as somehow jealous (after all, he really was not anymore since Minho was practically drooling over Chan). 

Jisung huffed and grinned. “You should know the answer the best. After you’ve slept with Chan Hyung.”

Immediately Chan’s face became red. He covered it with his hands and tried to avoid the gazes of the others’.

“Seriously?” Hyunjin laughed. “Well, that’s interesting.”

“The hell, dude?!” Changbin scolded Jisung, who just shrugged. 

“I mean, it’s true,” Jisung said as he crossed his arms.

It was. But that was certainly not a topic which should be discussed here. 

Felix giggled. “Well, then you don’t have to be worried, sir.” He even grabbed his arm and slid closer to him over the bench. His smile was surely dangerous for Changbin’s heart and - most importantly - unbelievably contagious.

As they were finishing their dinner Changbin finally started to ask Felix questions he had been curious about for a while. Firstly, he was hesitant, worrying about seeming awkward (and yes, he absolutely felt like a stupid highschool girl, having a big, fat crush). 

So he let Felix talk about university. It was easy to see that he was truly passionate about his majors. He would talk about mathematics as something reliable and beautiful - Changbin could just smile. The way he articulated himself told him easily that Felix was very intelligent and well-spoken. 

He liked it. A lot. 

How could showing intelligence be adorable as fuck? 

“Why don’t you tell me a bit about your university?” Felix questioned. 

Reluctantly Changbin grabbed his glass and took a sip. “Nah, don’t mention it.”

“You seem quite tense.” Felix frowned. “You don’t like university?”

Now Changbin hesitated again. Did he like university? It was not the worst thing in the world, but not the best either. “It’s okay. I’m just not as passionate as you, I guess.” He scratched his neck. 

“Why don’t you study music then?”

“It’s difficult.” Then Changbin looked at Felix. “It’s great to see that people actually study what they want. Still, it doesn’t work for everyone like that.” Slightly he tilted his head to the side. “What is it?”

Felix blinked several times and blushed a tad. “I don’t know. I just like how you look at me.” 

Changbin’s heart decided to stop working for a few seconds before beating like crazy. “What do you mean?”

“You look into my eyes as you’re talking with me. Normally people tend to … you know, look at my body,” Felix stated and reached for the menu card, “By the way, I really want to have dessert.” He swung his feet above the ground and hummed. 

His words made Changbin’s heart flutter. At the same time he was sad about the fact that Felix seemed to be objectified. Felix was breathtaking and he for sure was attracted by his appearance. But what genuinely made him fall for the other person was the whole way he behaved and spoke. It was sweet, endearing and warm. 

Felix was such a genuine soul, it was nearly not bearable. 

Some of them ordered desserts, but Changbin did not feel like it. Hence he decided to go outside for a while to catch breath. Usually this was the brief moment where he wanted to be all by himself, but Chan looked like he needed a short break too. So he did not mind that the other accompanied him. 

They stepped outside, shrugging their shoulders, because it was colder than expected. No wonder - it was slowly becoming autumn. But the night was beautiful and Changbin enjoyed inhaling the crisp air, which awakened his senses. 

“Hey, how you feeling?” Chan smiled at him, hugging his own arms. 

Changbin looked at the sky. “Good … good.” He still sensed how warm his chest actually was. It had been a long time since somebody had made him feel this way. 

“You do like him a lot, huh?”  
“Yes,” Changbin replied without even thinking.

Surprised, Chan gazed at him. “That was fast.” Then he chuckled. “That’s neat.”

“And what about you?” Changbin asked back, now facing his best friend.

In confusion Chan frowned. “What do you mean?” Since it was getting colder and colder he scooted closer, hoping to get some warmth from the other. His pale cheeks were already a bit pink. But was the cold air the reason for that? 

“I mean Minho. He seems cool.”

“He’s a flirt. I know these people. Charming, super interested in you until they decide to let you fall like a hot potato,” Chan answered and avoided Changbin’s eyes.

“Not everyone’s like that.”

Chan exhaled. “I know. It’s just too much.” Shakily he gasped for air and gulped as there was something heavy in his throat. “He does have something special, but I’m not brave enough to find out what it is. Sometimes it’s easier to just move on.” He pressed his lips together and closed his eyes. “Seeing you so hopeful and … so full of love is great. But … it’s nothing for me.” Bitterly he let out a tiny laugh. “Shit … that sounds so much dumber if I say it out loud.”  
“No, it doesn’t,” Changbin reassured, “You’re uncomfortable. That’s completely valid and you have every right to tell how you feel.” 

“Thanks.” Chan wrapped his arms around the other and hugged him tightly. He was shaking. Maybe because it was cold. Just maybe. “It’s so good to have you. I feel so safe.” 

It took Changbin a few seconds to realize that the other was crying into his shoulder. At first, he was a bit shocked, but then he tried to keep it down, to stay calm. He did not want to push Chan away. As he had said: It was okay to feel like this. Naturally he returned the hug and swayed the other a bit around. 

“I’m sorry,” Chan said, sniffing. He brushed the back of his hand over his wet cheeks. Normally he hated to cry in front of others. He always saw himself as defenseless as soon as he let down his guard. 

“No, don’t apologize. That situation’s triggering for you. I shouldn’t have tried to pair you off with him. That was stupid,” Changbin apologized, “I guess, you’re not ready to start something new. Nobody should push you.” 

Chan nodded and took a tissue out of his pocket. “I think we should get back inside.”

Some were already eating their desserts, greeting them. 

Felix was happily spooning his ice cream. “You want to try as well?” It was terribly adorable how widely he was smiling (and he had gorgeous teeth - Changbin could not get over it). 

“Sure.” To his surprise Felix wanted to feed him as he held his spoon on Changbin’s lips. 

Changbin tried it and licked his lips. “It’s good.”

“I knoooow, I love this dessert! You know, I love ice cream in general, but since this one’s so good, I’m becoming picky.” He sighed loudly and ran his tongue over the spot Changbin had just touched with his own mouth. 

Changbin one gulped as he observed how Felix was savouring every bit of the sweet, his lips wrapping around the metal so softly. Astonished Changbin could not keep his eyes away from the cute curve of his mouth. 

“Everything’s fine?” Felix looked at him, smirking slightly. 

“Yeah, I’m good.” Changbin lowered his head a bit sheepishly. “So, is modeling something you want to do solely for living?”

“Nah, it’s more of a hobby. I think it’s better to get into a company, securing the system. You know.” Felix tapped the spoon against his chin. “Although the payment’s good. After all, I cannot see the future. Luckily. Or else it’d be boring.”

They finished their food and left the restaurant after having paid. In the parking lot they decided to say goodbye to each other. 

“You can come with us if you want to,” Hyunjin offered Seungmin while Jeongin was already sitting in the car.

Felix nodded. “Sure.”

Minho turned around to Felix. “I’d like to visit a friend from my dance group.”

“That’s fine. I can take the bus.”

“Oh, but it’s very late,” Chan interfered, “Maybe Changbin can drive you home.” 

Seungmin frowned. “What about you?”

“I’ll go with Jisung. His house isn’t far from here after all,” Chan explained, “We wanted to finish some assignments.” 

Reluctantly Changbin gazed at Felix. “I mean … if you want to, I can drop you off.”

Warmly Felix smiled at him. “I’m used to taking public traffic. Don’t worry.”

“Nah, I think that it’d be better to go with him,” Minho argued, grinning, “Pretty boys shouldn’t walk around this late alone.” Of course he would wiggle his eyebrows at that statement, and Changbin was not sure whether he should be even thinking of it. 

Felix bit his lower lip. “Okay.” Then he repeated: “Okay, yeah.” 

Some hugged each other, others simply gave highfives.

In the meantime Changbin’s heart was about to explode. Alone. With Felix. Like … totally alone. Certainly he had not expected to spend time with the other like this, but why should he complain? 

He opened the door for Felix. 

“What a gentleman,” Felix commented amused and sat down. 

Changbin got on the car from the other side and took the wheel into his hands. “So … where do you live?”

Felix grabbed his phone and opened Google Maps, tapping his address into the search bar. “Let you guide by that sweet voice,” he mocked and looked out of the window as Changbin started the engine. 

Frankly, Changbin thought that the ride would be silent. Usually he did not talk very much, because he preferred to concentrate on the streets (after all, driving in the city could be dangerous if one did not pay attention). 

Suddenly Felix started talking: “You know, I was so nervous at the shooting today.”

“Really?” Changbin replied and lifted one eyebrow, “Well, you did a great job.”

“Thanks. It’s just … When I saw you, I was so shocked. I was like: ‘No way, that’s the guy from the café!’ At the same time I found it so funny.”

“Funny?”

“Yeah. It was just such a funny coincidence, don’t you think?”

In fact, it was a bit funny. The last weeks of Changbin’s life had been more vivid than ever. He had been kind of worried that his life would remain bland and boring. Just collecting new memories and trying out different things was enriching. Furthermore, he had a good feeling about the people he had met today. “You’re right.” He stopped in front of the red traffic light. “I was nervous too. It’s so different from my work. But I have a lot of respect for that industry. It’s a lot of effort and dedication.”

“I’m glad that you see it this way.”

The female voice of Google Maps interrupted them and Changbin gulped before taking the right street. It was less busy here and he settled a slower tempo. 

“I thought that you were a cold person. With that whole dark image,” Felix continued, “But you’re very … can I say soft? Soft and understanding.”

That made Changbin smile. “Thank you. I have a similar feeling about you.”

“You do?”

“Yes.” He hesitated. “You’re very attentive, but also full of energy. And you’re … very warm.” He turned left and followed the street, thinking about what to say next. “Your aura is positive and calming. It feels very beautiful.”

“I feel beautiful?”

Changbin suppressed a nervous laughter. “I mean, you also look beautiful. It’s just …” He pressed the brake as he reached the destination. After a few seconds he turned off the car and was finally brave enough to turn his head around. “It’s just that I really like the way you act. I rarely see people this polite and sweet. I think you’re like … a very soft and warm brownie?” He laughed. “Does that make sense? Because I have no idea how to describe it. You’re incredibly -”

He paused as Felix put his plushy lips on his own slightly open mouth. The kiss was short, but soft and intense at the same time. The other even had his eyes closed for that moment as he left his warm breath on Changbin’s skin. 

Slowly Felix raised his eyelids before growing into a tomato as he realized that Changbin’s face was the embodiment of shock. Being ashamed he leaned back and began stammering: “I-I’m sorry!” He put his hand against his fire red cheek. “You … You were saying all those things and I just …” 

Changbin stopped him by lifting up his chin and pulling him closer. Then he returned the kiss, interlocking their lips and savouring the moment. Contently he sighed and put the other hand on Felix’ shoulder. 

It was sweet. 

It was soft. 

It was fucking great. 

He kissed his counterpart with determination, but he was also careful, brushing his thumb over the smooth skin. In this second he wished he could simply inhale the other’s presence, devouring every bit of it. 

After a tiny eternity he backed off and looked at Felix with a smile. 

Felix one was a bit flustered, but obviously happy as he grabbed Changbin’s hand. He intertwined their fingers. “Okay … okay, wow.” He seemed a bit jittery, electrified from the kiss. “Do you … Do you maybe want to come upstairs? I can make coffee. I’m great at making coffee.”

Changbin’s heartbeat fastened. “I … fuck, yeah. Why not?” 

So both of them left the car. Changbin felt like he was hypnotized. Everything around him felt so unreal and overwhelming. He feared that his legs would turn into jelly, so he could just melt into a puddle of love. 

Felix’s flat was nice and surprisingly spacious. The living room was attached to the kitchen, and Changbin would be jealous of it, if he did not know Felix’s passion for baking and cooking. The rooms were prettily embellished by galaxy furnitures, subtle moons and suns just as stars. 

“It’s nice here. You guys have a lot of space.”

“Yeah, I mean, Minho works too and we both have additional financial support. That’s why we can afford this flat in the first place.” Felix took an apron from the hook in the kitchen and wrapped it around his tiny waist. Then he grabbed a kettle and two mugs before turning around to the sink. He placed down the mugs and opened the faucet to let filtered water flow into the kettle. After that he draped it on the hot plate. 

“So … you make coffee like this all the time?”

“Yeah, I don’t like coffee from machines. At the café everything’s freshly boiled. I kinda got used to it, so I don’t want to drink anything different.” Felix smiled (again) and gripped the bag with ground coffee. He washed off the paper taste of the filter before putting two spoons of the brown powder into the opening.

Changbin observed how he poured the hot water into the receptacle, how he just stood there, patiently waiting for the coffee to drip through. 

As soon as the procedure was done Felix poured the coffee into the mugs. “Let’s go into the living room.”

Okay, Changbin had to admit: That coffee was a lot better than what he was used to from home or even some coffee shops. They owned a small machine, but Chan did not like coffee anyways. Therefore, it was not worth it to invest that much into a good machine. However, why should he even care if he was able to drink self made coffee from that gorgeous man?

“So … Do you often read magazines of JYP?" Felix asked, sipping his coffee.

 _Shit, so he saw the magazine back at the cafe_. 

"Since there are pictures of you, yes," Changbun tried to flirt and smiled nervously. He always felt awkward if he tried to compliment people, because his own thoughts felt weird as soon as they were coming out of his mouth.

"That's so sweet! Thank you." Felix hummed happily and put the mug on the table in front of him. "Do you have a favourite shooting?" 

Shortly Changbin went through several pictures he had seen. "Uhm … the one with you in all white?" Towards the end of that sentence he became quieter. 

"That outfit with the frills and laces? I like that one too. Hyunjin designed it for me specifically." 

"It suits you a lot." Changbin swallowed and looked away. Instantly, he remembered how he had gotten off to that picture. It made him feel ashamed now, especially since he was sitting next to the actual person. 

"I still have it. I actually have a lot of clothes from shootings," Felix told him, "If you want to, I can show you them!" He stood up. "You like the white one, right? Let me look for it!"

"Wait, you don't have to-" Changbin could not finish his sentence, because Felix already disappeared in his room. 

Again, his pulse rose heavily. How was he supposed to breathe? This whole situation had to be a dream. There was just no other possibility. 

Eventually the door creaked as Felix opened it. “You mean that outfit, right?” He lifted his arms and smiled brightly as he did a cute spin.  
Changbin had problems to remind himself that he needed to goddamn breathe in order to stabilize his shaking body. He nearly choked on his words: “Yeah, that’s it.”

The soft white socks cushioned his steps, thus Felix was able to walk over in silence. He sat down on the couch and looked at Changbin while pulling his legs towards his chest. “It’s weird that you like it so much. I mean, you like dark stuff.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate the beauty of bright clothes,” Changbin mumbled and tried not to stare too obviously. His grip tightened on the sofa. “But you don’t wear such clothes in your daily life, do you?”

“Yeah, I prefer to wear comfy clothes. It’s better for studying and working.” Felix brushed a strand of hair behind his ear. 

Quickly Changbin was enthralled by the lace which wrapped itself around Felix’s hand. Shit, shit, shit. He needed to keep his thoughts under control. “And are you working out?”

“Yeah. I try to take walks or hit the gym with Minho from time to time. I used to take Taekwondo classes, but I don’t have enough time for that anymore.” Felix leaned his head against Changbin’s shoulder. “Well, I don’t have to ask you whether you work out, hm?” He grabbed with his hand the other’s biceps and squeezed it gently. 

“Yeah … it helps dealing with all that stress,” Changbin uttered and drove the heel of his foot over the floor, a little bit dizzy from all that contact. 

“Sport’s great for that,” Felix agreed and moved his hands over Changbin’s arm, “Your hugs must feel very strong.” He laughed shyly and looked up. 

Changbin went through several options to react to that statement. “You can try it out if you want to.” 

Without even hesitating Felix scooped his arms around his neck. “This feels different from the shooting.” He came closer. “Better.”

Changbin wrapped one arm around his waist, pulling him towards his chest. Finally, he was able to find a suitable breathing pattern. Unless Felix would not do anything unexpected he would manage to stay among the living. 

They both enjoyed the contact in silence until Felix started to drag his fingertips along Changbin’s thigh. 

The other did not comment on it and stared at the ceiling, absorbing every tingling sensation which flushed down his spine, settling down in his gut. Shakily he exhaled and gripped Felix’s waist a bit tighter. 

Felix responded with a low sigh and wandered his hand to Changbin’s knee, grabbing it a bit roughly. He shrugged his shoulders and tensed seemingly around his neck. Subtly he pushed his chest forward and pressed his legs together. “You’re so hot,” he whispered.

“Excuse me, what?” Changbin asked dumbfoundedly. 

Felix had to laugh at his confusion and looked into his eyes. “I said that you’re hot.” Then he leaned forwards and pecked his lips. 

“Well, thanks …” Changbin caressed his head and proceeded with massaging his neck. 

It looked like Felix wanted to purr at that sensation. The further he pressed himself against Changbin the more Changbin was able to gaze into the cutout of that cute shirt, scanning the slender chest. He tried to resist that temptation, but caught himself watching the other over and over again. And yeah, shit, no, he was getting hard. 

Felix kissed his cheek and squeezed his nose into the crook of his neck (which was adorable as heck - Changbin wanted to enter heaven right now) before running his hands over Changbin’s firm chest. “Isn’t it warm? You should put off your jacket,” Felix offered and pulled the zipper before pushing the cloth off Changbin’s shoulders. 

“Yeah, probably …” 

Now Felix sat on his lap to free him from that jacket. His concentrated face looked cute too. Changbin could not imagine sitting in front of him while studying without collapsing from too much sugar intake. He would probably fail all his exams like this without regretting anything.

And then - basically out of nowhere - Felix started fucking _rutting_ against his thigh. 

Actually, Changbin would have loved to see his own face in that moment, because it was probably hilarious. But he had not much time to stay simply frozen, shocked at the sudden action since the pleasure hit him like a truck, punching directly into his abdomen. This caused him to let out a low groan, pushing his back against the coach. 

Felix grabbed his shoulders and moaned softly, arching his back as he was sliding closer, until he pressed his bum against Changbin’s crotch. He smoothly rolled his hips, causing more friction. This made Changbin question whether his counterpart was good at dancing since his movements were surprisingly secure and alluring. Felix’s breathy moans formed into sounds of dripping lust and wanting. 

It played with Changbin’s sanity, so he had to stop the other for a second in order to not lose his conscience. “Wait a sec,” he said with a shaky voice. 

Felix stopped his hips and looked at the other with reddened cheeks. “Yeah?”

Hesitantly Changbin put his hand on Felix’s back. “Shouldn’t we take this a bit slow?”

That question hung heavily in the room until Felix began smirking. “I mean … Do you _want_ to take it slow?”

Changbin gasped and looked to the side. Well, technically yes, but actually no. His pants were so tight, it restricted any blood from coming into his brain to create some useful thoughts. All he was thinking about was to dig his fingernails into that soft skin and mark it. Especially since Felix was literally in that outfit which had basically caused him to lose it over him. 

Felix pressed the palm of his hand against Changbin’s erection. “I’ll take that as a big no.” His mouth formed into a combination of a pout and an amused smile. Slowly he looked down as he wanted to let Changbin have the opportunity to stop him. However, he was probably pretty certain that this would not happen. Therefore, he continued with unbuckling the belt and pulling at the waistband of the underwear. 

Without further ado he sank down on the floor, comfortably settled between Changbin’s legs. He wrapped his small hand around the other’s dick. Quickly he enclosed the tip with his puffy lips before sucking at it testingly. After having checked Changbin’s reaction he opened his mouth wider, willing to sink down further.

Changbin threw his head slightly back as he searched for something to grip. His palms were already becoming sweaty, so he slid over the fabric of the couch. Consequently he put both hands on the back of Felix’s head. Nevertheless, he refrained from pushing the other since he was not sure whether it would be uncomfortable. So he simply sat there, getting pretty much the best sucking of his life. 

Felix was so careless during that action. His shyness from before seemed to successively fade, as his tongue trailed freely around his sensitive skin, reaching for every inch. Then he indulged nearly the whole length back into his mouth, hunting ice storms down Changbin’s thighs. He held himself on them as he started bobbing his head enthusiastically. His pace was pleasant, not too fast to send Changbin over the edge immediately, but agonizing enough to make him tremble under every single touch. 

Changbin needed to fight the urge to push his hips forward. Despite resisting he still grabbed his hair a little tighter, skittering closer. He liked how the other was a bit messy, eagerly running his tongue along his hard-on. Felix’s lips were enchantingly stretched around it, putting pleasant pressure. 

“Coming, coming,” Changbin announced with a croaky voice.

Still, Felix did not break his action, so Changbin had no other choice than to spill into his mouth. Felix backed off and tried to swallow. He did not manage to get everything down his throat. As a consequence he spit some of the sperm into his hand and wiped it clean afterwards with a tissue. It was kind of funny when he grabbed his mug, casually drinking the rest of his coffee. As if he had not just sucked Changbin off a few seconds ago. Nonetheless, he was not completely unaffected. A visible bulge forming in his white shorts. "Don't you want to drink your coffee? It's getting cold." 

Changbin followed the suggestion, struggling with calming down his heated thoughts. He feared that he would spill coffee on the carpet. 

Now he was absolutely sure: This had to be a dream for sure. This had to be the bestest dream of his life. Felix was practically destroying him from the inside. 

He put the mug back on the tabletop and stretched his back muscles a bit. Then he took Felix's hand and pulled him gently up. He kissed the pretty, long neck and breathed against the warm skin. 

"What are you doing?" Again, Felix was giggling again. 

"Returning the favour." Changbin put Felix on his back, hands roaming beneath his thighs. "If it's okay." 

"S-Sure." Felix laughed a bit nervously. It was unbelievable how fast his mood could change. 

Changbin pulled the laces around his legs teasingly, eliciting a surprisingly high whine from Felix. Ultimately he decided to stop playing around, so he got rid of those white pants. The socks … he left them like this, just to witness that this reality was so much better than any fantasy he had ever had. 

Softly he kissed along the soft thighs, licking and squeezing them. After a while he decided to continue nearby Felix's crotch. 

"Shit, stop teasing," Felix pleaded. 

Changbin's resistance was not very strong, thus he complied and pressed his mouth against the other's erection. His tongue marked a trail from there, down to his cheeks. 

Felix gasped in surprise and let out a tight noise. He was not used to feeling someone's tongue in that zone. Fingering him? Go for it. Eating him out? Hell, no. 

Something about this state let him feel extremely vulnerable. It was a bit difficult for him to let loose. He even considered stopping Changbin, but as he felt the warmth against that particular spot he shut up. 

The wet muscle pushed inside, fighting the resistance until Changbin somehow managed to enter the other with the tip of his tongue. It was quite tight, but he liked the sensation a lot. As he was pressing down the other's thighs further, he acknowledged Felix's flexibility. He was incredibly agile and petite. The thought of what he could do to him aroused him already.

Felix reached for air, panting frantically as Changbin thrusted his tongue in and out, aiming deeper and deeper. Hands on his accentuated hip bones, searching for more contact. Breath running against his skin like it wanted to catch his whole body. Lips sucking gently on his hole, trying to loosen it. 

It was too much. 

Felix hooked one leg around Changbin's neck, the other laying on the broad between his shoulder blades as he pushed his hips against the tongue. His whining grew louder, telling his ambiguous feeling of being so exposed, but experiencing that thrill at the same time. 

Changbin let go and hovered over Felix. Although Felix was slightly taller, he was asthenic. It was fairly easy to handle him. 

"Condoms?" Felix gasped. 

Changbin reached for his jacket and pulled some out. In the other pocket he had packages of lubricant. 

"You always carry that around?" 

"Better safe than sorry." Changbin ripped one package open. "But I don't have a very active sex life. Don't worry." He smiled genuinely and tore a condom apart before wrapping it around his fingers. Then he covered it with lube. "You wanna wash yourself first?" he asked for Felix's comfort. To be honest, he did not mind if it got dirty during sex. After all, it was sex and if something unfortunate happened, it was no big deal for him. 

"I showered before the shooting. I'm totally clean, don't worry." Felix still had trouble with catching his breath. "But maybe you should've asked before eating me out." 

Changbin rolled slightly with his eyes. Well, that might have been true, but he was absolutely crazy over the other. As if he would waste any thoughts if everything was about Felix now. He had the opportunity to do all those things to him. No further questions needed. 

Changbin pushed the first digit steadily into Felix. 

The other responded with a moan. "Ahh, go slow, please. I'm not used to that anymore." 

Therefore, Changbin took all the time in this world. He watched Felix's face attentively as he stretched him gently open. Every time Felix gasped in surprise, he kissed the other's knees to calm him down. 

He already had four fingers inside of him, but he did not feel the need to rush. It was enough entertainment to simply observe Felix's pleased reaction. 

"I like this," Felix commented. He was not able to say more. It was obvious that he appreciated Changbin's patience. The other was not selfish like other partners he had slept with. He went the mellow way and was still able to make Felix crazy with every jolt of pleasure. 

He twitched heavily and moaned loudly. 

"That's your sensitive spot?" Changbin asked softly and tried to find the same angle one more time. 

Felix confirmed that assumption as he mewled and kicked his legs slightly. He curled his toes in pleasure and pulled at his own shirt until his stomach was showing. It was such a pretty sight to see him lying there, all in white, like an angel. 

As Changbin looked close he discovered that the freckles were even shining on Felix's shoulders. It was adorable. Like a small universe covering his body. 

Changbin continued the movement of his hand, although his wrist already hurt a bit. In the meantime his other hand was stroking one leg, enjoying the nearly silky surface. 

"Enough," Felix decided, "It's enough."

"I'll tell you if it's enough." 

Felix made a frustrated sound. "I'm about to come!" he complained. 

"That's kind of the purpose." Changbin did not stop and watched how Felix was not capable of holding it back longer. He lifted his back from the couch and gripped Changbin's arms while ejaculating. "Fuck." He fell limb against the other. 

Changbin pulled out his fingers and took another condom. 

Felix slapped lightly his hands away and took over. Then he rolled the condom over Changbin's freshly awakened erection. He was still shivering from his intense orgasm, but that did not stop him from levitating himself over Changbin's lap. 

"Just take it easy," Changbin mumbled, moaning as Felix sank down. 

"I'm stretched enough. I'm tired of going slow." Felix gripped the hair in Changbin’s neck and pressed his chest against the other’s. The jeans rubbed against the underside of his naked thighs, but he did not mind. He tried to undress Changbin from his shirt. 

The other accommodated by stripping that cloth off. He looped his arms around Felix's torso. 

Felix leaned his lower arms against the exposed chest and approached him for a kiss. He started it passionately, licked into Changbin's mouth and sucked his tongue. Happily he felt the edge of his teeth and longed for more. But then he interrupted that action as he felt how Changbin started thrusting up to meet his hips. 

Changbin was addicted to the feeling of being inside that tight heat. He gripped the soft bum and squeezed it firmly. Felix's back formed a bow as he bit Felix's shoulder. The frills followed the hectic motion by flapping up and down.

Both of them were desperate at this point, wanting to feel everything as intensely as possible. 

Felix got tired from that position, but his body moved up every time Changbin entered him with ferocity. He practically lost his sanity as Changbin swathed one of his nipples with his mouth, circling his tongue around it. The other was teased by his fingers. 

Felix moaned loudly as the sensation was too much. 

Changbin then pushed him on the couch and started pounding into him, driven by his instincts. The room was filled by the taste of heat and desperation, induced by the sounds of their panting and the slapping of their skin. 

Felix' face was comparable with a piece of art. Many colours, many forms, many perspectives to interpret it. The range of emotions he portrayed just with his big eyes was mesmerizing. His expressions filled with lust and temptation triggered a volcano inside of Changbin. 

He felt the soft fabric of the socks on his sides as Felix began moving his feet. He groaned at that and shoved himself deeper to the point where Felix would cry out from the pleasure. 

He gripped Changbin's arms and tried to come up a bit to kiss the other's jaw, moaning obscenely. He seemed so fragile that Changbin wanted to cage him, to protect him, to own him. 

He pulled out and rolled the other onto his stomach. 

Felix grabbed the armrest and looked over his shoulder. "So you like taking control, sir," he mocked, panting but with a smile, "Well, that doesn't surpr-" He moaned again as Changbin pushed all the way in without even warning him. In this position it was way easier to aim the sweet spot which would carry Felix through a new universe of sensation. 

He put a hand on the slim back, pushing it down to lift Felix's butt up. 

Felix's arms were basically trapped under his stomach, which caused him to simply take everything he was given. He could just moan and comment with pleased sounds. 

It was blissful to fuck the other in this submissive position. Changbin was not extremely rough in bed. More fierce and determined. He could still not deny that it turned him on seeing Felix quite helpless in that situation. 

His cheek was squished against the armrest as Felix whined: "Cannot touch myself." The way he shifted with Changbin's thrusts caused friction against his dick, but he wanted more. He wanted to come so badly. 

"It'll be enough." As he wanted to stress it Changbin pushed in even harder. The pace got faster. The couch was jerking from the roughness as well. 

"But … ah, that's-" Felix whimpered, pushing his hips back as he failed to keep talking. Before he came Changbin turned him on the back again to see his face. He pushed one leg up and was able to press himself even closer against the slender body. 

Felix looked up with teary eyes and let his orgasm hit him. He basically choked on his moans and curled up, spreading his legs wider.

Changbin fucked him through that intense orgasm, making him whine so loudly that he was wondering whether the neighbours could hear them. He did not care. He just wanted to chase his own high. 

Felix moaned desperately as Changbin kept going, hitting his prostate. The oversensitivity sparked a heat inside of Felix's abdomen. He pushed his shirt up, because it was too hot. 

Changbin covered his small chest with both of his hands and pressed him down on the couch as he gave the last deep thrusts. 

Felix's body kept tensing, his hole clenched around the other. 

Since Changbin was so near to his own orgasm his rhythm fell and he pounded into the other messily. His hips stuttered until he pushed in deeply, lying on Felix and pressing him into the couch. 

He stayed there and enjoyed the relaxation which crawled up his back. Felix’s fingertips were running down his spine, massaging it softly. They got lost in the moment of just being together. No words. 

The breathing of the other became one’s own breathing. 

Changbin pulled out and knotted the condom. “You okay?” he questioned. 

Felix smiled. “Yeah. More than okay.” He pulled Changbin in for another kiss. 

Changbin returned the kiss. “I wasn’t too rough?” he mumbled. He did notice that he had pretty much lost control during their intercourse.

Gently Felix smiled at him. “No. Actually, you were quite gentle. You keep watching out for me. That’s nice.” He took Changbin’s shirt and replaced it with the white one. Changbin could definitely get used to that sight. “But I’m probably going to be quite sore tomorrow,” he teased and grabbed tissues to wipe the sperm off Changbin’s stomach. “Ugh, it’s sticky,” he stated, “Maybe we should take a shower.”

A shower sounded like heaven to Changbin right now. 

Felix put the tissue aside. “Do you want to stay here?” he asked and put his fingers against his neck. Was he checking his pulse? “I mean like … overnight.”

Changbin took Felix’s hand into his and nudged his cheek with his nose. “I’d love to.”


	5. celebrating and embracing

To wake up next to somebody was unfamiliar yet beautiful. 

Changbin was used to see sleep as a tool. It had to be done in order to give him energy for the day. But this time it was something he could enjoy. 

He had slept genuinely well and felt calm just as balanced when the first rays of sunshine tickled his nose. He scrunched it and opened his eyes, fighting the sudden light until he got used to it. 

Then he heard the even pattern of breathing. 

With a little smile he turned his head to the side to see the most gorgeous person on this planet. 

Felix seemed extremely peaceful, sleeping on his stomach and sinking into the pillow. His cheek was cutely squished on it and the way he had rolled up his body made him look like a little cat. 

Softly Changbin's fingers brushed the little fist, which reminded him of a paw. 

Felix's eyelids fluttered before he yawned. He rubbed his face and then gazed directly at Changbin.

The moment of silence was sweet, making the world slower so that both of them could relish every little second.

"You're still here," Felix muttered in a croaky voice. Although he had just woken up, a bright smile covered his face as he saw the other. 

Surprised, Changbin looked back. "Yeah, why wouldn't I?" 

"People tend to leave after sex," Felix explained and scooted closer before resting his head on Changbin's chest, "So glad that you didn't." 

Changbin's heart broke at those words. Who could leave such an angel after having abused his feelings for one's own pleasure? "Of course I didn't," Changbin mumbled and wrapped an arm around Felix's naked back. 

After they had showered yesterday, they had decided to just talk until they would fall asleep. Normally Changbin would cuddle with his plushie Gyu, but holding Felix in his arms was so much better. 

They had not even bothered to put on clothes, thus they had hugged each other just naked. Without any sexual intention. Just feeling Felix's warm skin was so soothing and calming. It was a bliss to be so intimate on another level with each other, not thinking about lust but rather about seeking closeness.

Somehow it was crazy how easily they had clicked. But every action felt so natural for Changbin. He could imagine waking up every morning next to this little sunshine. 

"Yongbok." 

"Yeah?" 

Changbin breathed loudly through his nose. "That might be a little rushed … but I'd like to become exclusive." 

No answer. 

Changbin's heart went crazy. He was sure that Felix could feel and hear his raising pulse. 

_ Thump. Thump. Thump. _

"I mean-" He cleared his throat. "We don't have to be in a relationship immediately. Just … you know. Keep seeing each other until we both feel safe." 

Softly Felix brushed the tip of his finger over Changbin's pec. He hummed a pretty melody and snuggled his face against the other. "That would be awesome." He turned his head slightly to look at Changbin again. "Yeah. Let's do that." A pretty pink flush decorated his face. "Although I already feel safe with you."

Internally Changbin cooed at the sweetness of his counterpart. He kissed Felix's forehead and held him closer.

They just stayed a little longer like this, enjoying the presence of the other person. However, Changbin felt the urge to use the bathroom, so he excused himself. 

“Yeah, just go. You can wait in the kitchen. I’m coming after you.” Felix approached Changbin from behind and wrapped his arms around the warm torso as soon as Changbin sat at the edge of the bed. With care he kissed the broad shoulder, resting his soft mouth on the skin. 

Changbin savoured the sensation and then got up to put on his underwear. He could not find his shirt so he just left the room like that. 

After having used the bathroom, he entered the kitchen just to suffer nearly from a heart attack. 

Minho was sitting at the table, scrolling on his phone. He lifted his head up and chuckled as he saw Changbin’s shocked face. “You didn’t forget that I live here as well, did you?”

“Of course not,” Changbin replied, somewhat embarrassed. He did not know where to go so he just stood there sporadically, watching Minho with concern.

“Relax.” 

In the next moment Felix came into the kitchen as well and stopped. “Oh hey, you’re back already,” he stated and went over to the counter. He grabbed the kettle and some filters, so he probably wanted to make coffee. 

“Yeah, I still have to finish some studies, so I didn’t want to stay over for too long.” Minho smirked. “You two seem like you had a good night.” While speaking his eyes traveled along the hickeys on Felix’s neck. 

“Shut up,” Felix laughed, maybe a bit sheepish. But he seemed to be comfortable enough around Minho, therefore, he was not really awkward around the issue.

Nevertheless, Changbin still felt incredibly lost and did not know what to do. To stand around longer did not appear as a good option, whereupon he decided to sit next to Minho. 

“So you two are kind of an official thing now?” Minho asked.

“You’re so nosy,” Felix commented and waited for the water to start boiling, “But we are. Kinda.”

“Well, as long as you don’t hurt him.” Minho looked a bit seriously at Changbin.

Although Changbin was a bit overwhelmed by the situation, he had enough grip on his urge to persuade the other. “I won’t,” he said with determination. 

As an answer Minho smiled. “Good for you.”

* * *

Changbin’s life never had been bad. But dating Felix was like the cherry on top. 

Or well, Felix was more like a whole dessert. Sweet, enjoyable, and Changbin could not get enough of him. 

He started studying more in order to finish his assignments in time. That meant that he had more space in his schedule for his boyfriend. 

It had not taken them long to become an “actual thing”, but Changbin was a bit old fashioned. So he had insisted on taking Felix out at least five times. And Felix had been pretty fond of it. For him it was just further proof that the other was genuinely interested in  _ him _ . 

They had slept with each other on one of those dates, but most of the time Changbin had been focused on bringing Felix to his favourite places. The lake in the park where he wrote most of his lyrics, his music studio he rented on a consistent basis, the shitty cinema he and his friends made fun of and the mall where he ogled at the music equipment from time to time. 

His image of Felix was transforming slightly as he got to know him better. Felix was not all about being cheerful, cute and happy. He was thoughtful, yet passionate about what he did. He wanted to live every day as fulfillingly as he could. And it inspired his surroundings. From time to time he got frustrated at his own expectations. For those phases he needed some counterbalance which was Changbin. 

They bonded mostly over the way they perceived the world. They pushed each other into going further, improving and getting braver. But they also pulled each other back if the world got too busy and overwhelming. 

Changbin felt at peace. He no longer had a crush. Those feelings he had right now always had been saved for a very unique person. 

Especially in those moments where Felix just held tight on him, no matter how stressful life was becoming, he was reassured in his decision to stay with this person longer. And longer. And hopefully endlessly. 

When he and Felix had made out after their fifth date, nearly having sex in the backseat of Changbin’s car, Felix had withdrewn. A concerned look had spread across his face as he had mumbled: “But I don’t want you to clean up everything afterwards.” Although he had been clearly aroused and desperate to be touched, he had not been able to refrain from feeling worried about such a little thing.

That probably seemed like an insignificant moment, but Changbin really thought in that second that he might be in love. 

* * *

“I think that’s the building.” Once again Chan checked the address before turning the car off. “Okay, here we are.” He leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes to take a deep breath. “I’m so relieved that exams went well.”

“Yeah, that needs to be celebrated,” Changbin confirmed and smiled at him, “Come on.” He opened the door and got out of the car. Today was pretty warm, so he was looking forward to strolling in the park with his friends later. 

“Your father seems to be satisfied with your grades. And I’ve never seen you that motivated either.” Chan approached the building and pushed open the door. But since he was a gentleman, of course he let his best friend enter first. 

Changbin shrugged. “I mean, I can’t complain. Studying isn’t the most awful thing in the world.” 

Both of them climbed the stairs to get to the third floor. Felix had invited them to come over to Minho’s dance workshop. He taught different types of classes regularly for people of all ages. It was a part of his assignments and probably the most fun part for him. Sometimes Felix was there too if he had time to support his roommate. 

Changbin knew that Felix liked dancing, but he had never seen him doing it. Therefore, he was kind of excited. After knowing Seungmin’s world he was a lot more open to new areas. 

“It’s crazy that you and Felix have been dating for three months now.”

“It’s not that long,” Changbin objected and searched for the appropriate room number.

“I just wanted to say that time flies by fast,” Chan said with a smile on his face, “Kinda makes me want to live my life better, letting the past behind.”

Staggered, Changbin looked at him. “That sounds nice,” he encouraged the other and nodded, “I think it’s that room.” One could already hear hip hop music out of it. Since the beat was so loud there was no use in knocking, whereupon both just went into the room.

“Five, Six, Seven, Eight!” Minho was standing at the very front, facing the mirror as he was leading the steps.

The kids were around 14 to 17 and they followed the choreography. The whole room was very energetic and upbeat. 

After a while Minho stopped and turned around to correct his dancers. He walked smoothly between them, helping them individually. In the end he shouted “Freestyle!” and the children cheered. Everyone was dancing freely. It was colourful as they let go off any stress and just started to move their bodies along to the music.

Changbin spotted Felix who was sitting by the boxes. He came to him and ruffled his hair. “Why aren’t you dancing?” 

“Minho has an advanced class after this. I’m going to participate in that,” Felix explained and kissed Changbin’s cheek, “Glad that you could make it.”

The children began laughing as Minho started to do random moves simply to entertain them. He was obviously having a good time as well and enlivened his students to dance without fear. 

Changbin was pretty much stunned that the other was so invested in his work. Actually, the idea of Minho being handy with kids had never crossed his mind. After all, Minho seemed kind of the icy, distant type. But here he seemed all warm, positive and empowering. Dancing was like breathing to him and it became evident with every step he did. 

“Okay, great that you were here today! But we have to end this class now. I have other students as well.”

Everyone started wailing, pleading to do one more dance.

“Sorry, kids. I cannot change the schedule. Just promise me to be here next week again.”

He gave some of them high fives or even hugged them. However, they remained very respectful and still bowed before leaving the room. 

There was not much time to talk to him since the next students arrived literally some seconds later.

Felix stood up. “Well, now it’s time.” 

Chan and Changbin were standing at the side to watch the class warming up before they dug into a simple routine. Nevertheless, it became evident that those people were a lot more advanced since their moves were well coordinated and they knew what they had to do. 

Minho taught a new routine and explained the steps with care and patience. The students were quick to pick it up. Soon music sounded through the room again. The choreography was a lot more complex and now Changbin could really evaluate how experienced Minho was. 

Even the harder steps seemed so easy for him. Every move was deeply engraved in his muscles. While dancing Minho was so aware of his whole body that his energy stayed consistent during that whole routine, although it looked pretty tiring.

Changbin went on to Felix and observed his dancing. Once again he was amazed by the fact that Felix had so many skills. Dancing looked like a lot of fun as soon as one watched him. He was very powerful and hyped. He genuinely enjoyed every second of the routine.

“Minho’s really good,” Chan commented, “I’ve never seen someone dancing like this.”

Changbin nooded. “Yeah. You were right about him.”

Chan raised his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”   
“You said that he was very special, but you couldn’t tell why,” Changbin reminded him.

A bit embarrassed, Chan turned his head away as if it was unpleasant for him to remember the conversation in front of the restaurant. 

“Okay, that’s it, guys! Thanks for coming!” 

Felix nearly jumped into Changbin’s arms. “And? How was it?”

“Good! You’re like really fucking great at this,” Changbin answered and wrapped his arms around the lithe waist. 

Minho was busy with turning off the boxes and the laptop as Chan came up to him.

“Hey.” 

“Oh, hey.” Minho stood up and drank from his water bottle. Sweat was dripping off his forehead and he feared that it was probably disgusting. Luckily he had his cap on his head. “Glad that you guys could make it.”

“Yeah, it was nice to watch the workshop,” Chan replied and looked around as if he was searching for something. Slowly he turned his head back, slightly blushing. “You’re good at this. Teaching. The kids like you.” A subconscious smile was evolving on his face. 

Minho smiled back and leaned against the wall. “Kids are fun. They are full of energy, dreams and hopes. I want to help them by fulfilling their wishes.” 

“My sister Hannah likes dancing as well,” Chan continued awkwardly, “Maybe she could visit one of your workshops.” He was still overwhelmed by seeing this other side of Minho. The warm and caring side which was not shallow at all. It was different from what he had anticipated. 

Maybe it was too much, but Minho nudged Chan softly before brushing the other's hand with his fingertips. “That’d be great.” 

The touch had been so fragile that it left Chan breathless for a second. He just looked back at the other with doe eyes, a bit afraid that he might just destroy the whole moment. He seemed ambiguous about the situation since he understood the subtle message Minho had sent him. 

Changbin cleared his throat. “I think we should go. The others are probably waiting.”

Chan twitched and turned his head around. "Uh, yeah, totally!" He gave Minho another shy smile and followed Felix and Changbin out of the room. At this point Minho was convinced that Chan was the most breathtaking human being on earth. 

The weather practically screamed: “Go into the park!”

There they met up with Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jeongin. With time all of them had become closer and now they actually liked to hang out frequently. They were incredibly different from each other, but somehow it worked. Changbin never had been in such a big group of friends, but he surprisingly enjoyed it.

For today they had decided to do another picnic.

“Remember when we kept Seungmin pushing into telling us about Hyunjin?” Jisung giggled.

“Yeah, and Changbin thought that he had to be a total nerd,” Chan confirmed.

Changbin blushed and groaned in annoyance. “It wasn’t meant to be insulting!”

The others laughed and he had no other choice to join them. 

“Love's just unpredictable,” Hyunjin said, smirking.

“There are no truer words.” Felix nuzzled his nose into the crook of Changbin’s neck while holding his hand. His eyes were always so shiny when he looked at the other. As there were little suns in them. It was adorable - Changbin could never get tired of it. 

“Hey, you’re wearing a part of the outfits I made for you,” Hyunjin stated suddenly. He pointed at the net around Felix’s arms. 

“Oh, yeah. They’re so pretty. So I thought that I could wear some accessories from time to time,” Felix explained, still looking at Changbin, “Because I need to embrace what I have to practice more gratitude.”

Changbin smiled softly at him, squeezing his hand a bit. 

Seungmin rolled his eyes. “You’re both so cheesy.”

“You’re jealous,” Changbin teased him and leaned over to kiss Felix’s mouth. He frowned and backed off. “You kinda taste like brownies.”

Felix blinked in confusion before he laughed. “Oh yeah! I made some.” He pulled a box out of his bag. “And I ate some already to test whether they’re good.” As soon as he opened the box the smell of chocolate lingered in the air. “Happy three months anniversary!”

“Who celebrates a three months anniversary?” Jeongin questioned while shaking his head.

Widely Felix smiled at Changbin and held a brownie onto Changbin’s lips. “I think that there’s always a good time to celebrate that I’m with you, sir.” 

“Thank you, Felix.”

In surprise Felix widened his eyes. “You said my English name!”, he yelled with joy and nearly pressed Changbin onto the floor as he threw himself on the other. 

There were plenty of extraordinary things in Changbin’s life. And in the end they made every single day, every single minute, every single second count. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and special thanks to those who commented on the story. Maybe we'll see /read each other in the future again!
> 
> Stay safe, healthy and happy.


End file.
